Murder Melody
by Chemical Access
Summary: When Echizen is gunned down one day during practice he's forced to tell everyone the one thing he hoped he could be hidden from them forever. They soon find themselves in a struggle for survival in a world they never knew they would be involved in but now can't escape until everything is figured out.
1. Better Kept Secret

**Hey-o! What's up everyone? Hope everyone's been good with everything's been good for everyone. I've had a few ideas about what story to do next but have had a hard time figuring out which one to start first and how to start it so I'm just gonna go at it.**

**Here's how updates are going to go; since I kept everyone waiting like weeks for the next chapter on my previous story, I'm going to write all of it and give like regular weekly updates or whatnot. I owe you at least that much… this is all a lie and I'll probably upload this chapter after I write the third one or something. **_**I fucking knew it.**_

**So I guess that it's going to be just a bit of an AU; going to give people different backstories and whatnot. And as always they are older than procured in the anime. Hopefully this won't be a complete failure when I'm done with it.**

**Now, I want all of you to raise you name if you the use of old characters. **_**Don't do it. It'll just encourage her.**_** Because I'm too lazy to think of new characters I'm going to use the ones from my other stories.**

**Welp let's do this again: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Done.**

**Here's Chapter One. Enjoy!**

* * *

There's an old saying- "some things are better left unknown"- and that was a saying Echizen wanted to live by; whether it was about finding out what was in Inui's drinks or the fact that his father was a legendary tennis player. He had a lot of secrets that would be better left unknown but sometimes they have a way of revealing themselves in less than pleasant ways and have outcomes you could only dream of. Echizen didn't intentionally try to hide things; the fact of the matter is that they never came up so he never had to talk about them but there was one thing he refused to talk about and would be damned if he let anyone find out.

Everyone had started taking more of an interest in Echizen's life when they found out his mother died; offering help or comfort when they thought he needed it and asking about her side of the family. That's when he shut everyone out completely. Regularly he would just say a snarky comments and ask people why they wanted to know but when it came to his mother he never said a word and everyone just sort of stopped asking.

They always offered for him to stay at their houses because now it was just him and his father since Nanako went off to school and they noticed him being skittish whenever someone approached him. They also noticed bruising on various places and figured the worse; his mother's death affected his father more harshly than anyone could imagine. That was a few years ago and everyone just sort of let it go. The injuries stopped and Echizen was back to his old cocky self. He still wouldn't talk to anyone about it whenever the time of year came around; he completely ignored it even though his teammates we're still iffy on bring it up.

But still they lived their lives accordingly. They went to school, hung out during their free time, and played tennis. It wasn't until Seigaku had practice matches that everything started going wrong.

"Yatta! Kora Echizen, you're getting sloppy." Momo shouted from one end of the court as he got a point on Echizen.

Echizen merely frowned at the comment and served. "Momo-sempai you're getting sloppy." He smirked at the ball flew towards Momo's face then out. Several others on various courts laughed at the antics and shouting that was coming from them.

"It's a miracle those two get anything done." Oishi said.

"All they do is goof off. They should take things more seriously." Kaidou added.

"You should talk. Whenever you play Momo you two end up fighting for the rest of practice." Kikumaru pointed out. Kaidou sweat dropped.

"Well at least they're having a good time." Kawamura said.

"Ah. What's the point of doing something if you don't enjoy it?" Oishi asked.

"Oishi by that logic you're saying that everyone enjoys homework." Inui said adjusting his glassed.

"Saa I find homework relaxing." Fuji said with a smile. "You being to realize what you know and feel very satisfied." Everyone sweat dropped at the fact Fuji enjoyed homework.

Practice went on as it usually did. It wasn't until the end where it was only the regulars were left trying to perfect their moves. Tezuka and Inui were going over what everyone needed to work on but seeing that Echizen was good with just about everything he was working on his serves and how to get them to curve different directions. He got a strange sensation down the back of his neck and when he looked up he saw someone in a hoodie walking onto the court towards him.

"What business do you have here?" Tezuka asked him as he walked onto the court. The person just kept walking towards Echizen. "If you have something to discuss with one of the members you can talk to me or wait until after practice is complete."

The person just kept walking until he was across the court from Echizen. "Echizen… Ryoma?"

"Nani?" Echizen just kept working on his serves. "I don't know who you are so I would appreciate it if you wou-" His racket suddenly clanged to the ground. He looked at the person to see a handgun pointed at him.

"O-Oi!" The others didn't know what to do; never being faced with this situation. They could cough and get someone shot. Echizen also didn't know what to do. He never thought that this would happen; at least not at school where there were multiple witnesses if anything happened but then again it put everyone in danger; not just the fact that there was someone holding a gun to him but if he managed to get away and someone managed to see his face they would automatically become a target.

"I would like to say it's a pleasure to finally meet you after all the stories I've heard about what you've done at such a young age." He said scratching his head with the butt of the gun. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." He pointed the gun back at Echizen. "Say hello to your mother for me."

Echizen's eyes widened a bit. That proved his theory about what the confrontation was about. He needed to do something so no one else would get hurt but what could he do? He wasn't prepared for this. He was going to get shot in front of all his friends and if he was lucky he would be the only one. He was going to try something but before he could a shot was fired and then a second one right after that.

The regulars were traumatized; their teammate just got shot and for all they knew they were next. They were even more surprised to see the gun of the attacker fly from his hand and skid across the court. The attacker looked around for the source then ran to claim his gun again but before he could reach it he heard a click behind him.

"Picking that up would be a very stupid thing to do." The attacker glanced behind him the rushed and picked up the gun attempting to shot whoever was behind him but was too slow and got pistol whipped and knocked out. "Aah- you people never learn. You must be stupider than we thought seeing as you attacked him of all people." He took the gun from the unconscious person on the ground then turned around to see Echizen holding his arm. "Taichou daijobou?"

Echizen frowned at the person in front of him. "I told you last time don't call me that." He took his hand away from his bloody arm to see the injury he obtained.

He walked over to Echizen and examined his arm. "The bullet is still in there isn't it?" Echizen nodded. "Come on. I'll get it out for you." He and Echizen started walking over to the club room passing all the confused regulars on the way. "You come too." He grabbed Kikumaru by his wrist.

"M-Matte." Kikumaru was dragged with them in the club room while the others followed and watched what was happening.

"I take it by how they're reacting that you haven't told them?" He said as he put Kikumaru in a position behind Echizen to keep him still.

"They don't need to know. They have no part in this." Echizen winced as his arm was pulled from his side.

"Well now you're going to have to tell them seeing as they're all a part of it whether you like it or not." He put his gun down and pulled tweezers from his back pocket. "I mean it's been three years. I figured you'd want to tell them so they would be more prepared for what they're in for." He took the tweezers and started searching for the bullet in Echizen's arm.

"I don't want- them to be a part of this." Echizen bit back a yell from coming out. "Can't you be gentler Yukio? I know- you don't have feelings but- this hurts more than you can imagine."

"Aah come on. That hurt. I have feelings. I mean I didn't shoot you're attacker even though I know I should have." Yukio complained. He looked a few years older than Echizen with dirty blonde hair.

"If you had you know there- would be consequences." Echizen squirmed as the tweezers went in farther. "Did you get it yet?"

"Just about- got it." Echizen let out a relieved sigh as Yukio pulled the bullet from his arm. "That one was a doozy. You didn't even cry this time. You've moved up on my respect line Taichou."

"Oi Echizen." Momo stepped into the room. "Are planning on telling us what the hell just happened or do we have to put it together for ourselves?"

"I'd prefer not telling you at all." Echizen remarked as Yukio started bandaging his arm.

"Can't do that Taichou. I know you think it would be safer but it could end up causing more harm than good." Yukio said as he finished with Echizen. "You should tell them everything but- not here. There's no telling how many more of those guys are around."

"What do you suggest then?" Echizen got up and rotated his arm.

"Might as well take them to the source so they fully understand how serious this is and you're not joking." He left the room.

The regulars stared at Echizen waiting for some sort of response. "What he said was true. Not knowing might be more dangerous. It's not something I wanted anyone to find out about but its looks like my secret is up. I won't force you but to better understand what may come your way you should come with us but I have to say that once you know everything there's no going back to how things used to be."

"Taichou." Yukio was outside with the attacker slung over his shoulder and a bag over his head. "Haiyaku. There could be more of them and we're not prepared." Echizen sighed and gathered his things then went outside with Yukio and started walking. "If you guys don't hurry then you'll be left behind."

The regulars were still hesitant at what Echizen was saying but followed nonetheless. They walked through the streets and down allies until they finally reached an old warehouse; all the outer windows are basically broken, the paint was peeling, there was an old rusted car sitting outside of it. They pried the door open which was easier said than done seeing as it was almost rusted shut and all went inside forcing the door shut behind them.

"You guys really fixed this place up since I was last here." Echizen commented looking at everything as they went walking through.

"_This_ is fixed up?" Kaidou asked as he kicked an old can.

"You should've seen it when we first got it. Half the roof was caved in and some of the walls were missing." Yukio said with a smile. "We've been slowly fixing it up and adding a few homey touches to make it better."

"Homey touches?" Fuji asked.

"The only thing that would feel at home in here would be rats." Momo said.

"Like your room is cleaner Momo." Kikumaru teased.

"Okay, okay. This place isn't that great yet but we've been fixing up the main part and not really bothering with the outside." They walked to the other side and reached a door. Yukio knocked. "We don't want everyone else to know where this place is. It would put everyone in even more danger than they're already in."

A slit in the door opened. "Password?"

"Password? What are you talking about we don't have a password." Yukio pointed out.

"Yes we do." The person on the other side of the door said. "We thought of it while you were gone."

"Well if I was gone I wouldn't know it would I?" Yukio asked. "Honestly Lyon. Let us in."

"Who is us?" Lyon asked trying to look behind Yukio. "Who did you bring with? You know we can't have outsiders here."

Yukio sighed. "Taichou- Lyon is being stubborn."

"Why can't you work out your problems like adults?" Echizen huffed. "Lyon open up."

"Bocchan?" He tried to look through the slot. "Is he with you?"

"Let us in and you'll see." The guy on Yukio's shoulder started moving. "And make it quick. This guy is waking up and I have questions to ask."

Lyon opened the door and Yukio rushed in. Echizen walked in and Lyon latched himself onto him. "Bocchan okaeri."

The rest of the regulars followed in suit and were met with gazes of the people who were inside. There was a man with shoulder length brown hair on a scissor lift in a white shirt and jumpsuit up to his waist, another one sitting on a couch with long red hair back in a ponytail with a younger guy sitting next to him with short brown hair.

"Taichou okaeri nasai." They all greeted him but focused on the group behind him.

"Tadaima." Echizen greeted them back and tried to get further into the room but it wasn't easy with a full grown man hanging on him. "Lyon get off of me."

"Aah Bocchan it's been such a long time since you've come to visit." Lyon started rubbing is face against Echizen's. "I've missed you so much."

"Taichou you the people behind you-" The red head started.

"I'll get to that if you can get this thing off me." Echizen said as he started to push Lyon away. "This was the main reason I didn't want to-" He cringed suddenly from the force on his injured arm.

"Echizen are you alright?" Oishi asked as he approached Echizen to better look at his arm.

Lyon held Echizen tighter and turned him so Oishi couldn't look at him. "Keep away from Bocchan. People such as you shouldn't be able to look at him."

Oishi was taken aback and about to remark but Kikumaru got there first. "Haa? What are you talking about? You can't keep Ochibi to your sell and you say we can't look at him but you don't seem to do anything after you hurt him. _You're_ the one who shouldn't look at him." He placed his hands on his hips and glared.

Lyon raised an eyebrow at Kikumaru then looked down to Echizen. "Bocchan I do wish that you would stop hanging out with trash like this bunch. It's no good for you." All the regulars frowned.

"So I should stop hanging out with you is what you're saying?" Echizen glared at him. "I'm not going to stand by and listen to you belittle my friends. If I should stop hanging out with the trash then why are you still here? Now I'm going to tell you again; take your hands off me." Lyon released Echizen to which Echizen walked past him and gestured for the regulars to follow.

"Are you alright Echizen?" Oishi asked a second time.

"Ah I'm fine." Echizen replied as he was rubbing his arm.

"Echizen how can you be fine if you were just shot and had a bullet fished from your arm?" Kaidou asked.

"Is it bad to say that I've gotten used to it?" He replied as they got to another door.

"YES." They all shouted going into the next room. They were followed by the three from the other room seeing as Lyon was sulking by the entrance. The room they went into was rather large and plain; having only a large table and chairs in it. He gestured for all the regulars to sit while the other three stood behind him as he took a seat. He introduced the three behind him; the middle aged one in the jumpsuit was Tanaka, the red head Josiah, and the other was Jaeger.

"There's no easy way to put this." Echizen started scratching the back of his head. "You guys are the last ones I wanted to find out about this. I told you all that when I went to America three years ago and my mother was kill in a car accident. That wasn't- necessarily true. My mother did die when we went to America but it was no accident." He interlocked his fingers and rested his head on his hands.

"Taichou are you sure you should tell them?" The Josiah asked.

"When we went to America, it wasn't just for a tennis tournament otherwise I would have gone alone. Kaa-san needed to go into hiding for a while so the whole family went. Everything went by just fine the first few weeks but the day we were going back to the airport someone smashed into our taxi killing her and the driver. It was when we got taken to the hospital that we found out that that crash had intended to kill myself and my father as well. We had to deal with the contacts over there before we could come back and when we did we had to do the same over here."

"That's why the trip took longer than you original said." Fuji said to clarify.

"Ah. The last three years when you've seen the injuries on me wasn't from my father like you all suspected but from more incidences like that." Echizen awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "My mother- was the leader of a mafia group called 'The Velvet Ravens' and her death caused an uproar between clans and clan allies about who should be the next leader."

"Echizen are trying to say that _you're_ going to be the leader of a mafia group?" Kawamura asked.

Echizen glared and pulled something out of his pocket. "My mother gave this to me before she died and with it the right to lead the group." He pulled out a silver ring with a ruby in the center of it and small diamonds encircling it. "This is the bosses ring while all the underlings have similar rings." The three behind him held their hands up to reveal silver rings with small rubies in them.

"Kirei." Kikumaru said leaning out of his chair to get a better look at them. "How come you never wear it Ochibi?"

He shoved the ring back in his pocket. "After we came back from America there was a meeting between the clans; the leaders of the ones that had opposed The Ravens had been trying to take control seeing that we only had members there. I arrived and all our allies recognized me immediately and were thankful I wasn't injured. They also accepted me as their leader when I showed them I had the ring." He leaned back in his chair. "Ever since that day there have been attacks that seemed to happen one after another and I had to learn how to defend myself if I was ever alone so every day after practice I would come here and they would teach me."

"Taichou has become quite skilled at hand to hand combat and with a fire arm." Jaeger said as he places his hand on Echizen's head. "Of course he should never need to use them seeing as we're always there for him."

"What about today?" Inui asked.

"Oi I was there wasn't I?" Yukio said as he came into the room.

"Not quick enough apparently." Josiah said. "You let him get shot."

"Like you haven't made mistakes before Jo." Yukio retorted.

Echizen sighed. "Did you get any information from him or not?" Yukio shook his head. "Deal with it later then." He got out of his chair and headed for the door. "I'm sorry all of you had to find out about this. I've tried to not get anyone involved but after the stunt that bastard pulled I can't keep hiding it. As of now you all are involved in this and it's something you can't get out of and I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding?" Momo shouted practically jumping out of his chair. "This is so cool. My best friend is a mob boss. Ne, can I put a hit out on Mamoshi? What'll it cost?"

"Nandatou?" Kaidou got out of his chair. "Can't do anything yourself so you run to someone else to fight your battles for you stupid peach."

"You wanna go?" Momo and Kaidou were at each other's throats.

"O-Oi." Oishi and Kawamura tried to calm them down.

"If you two fight can you please take it outside?" Echizen said as he went into the first room.

"We just got these chairs and don't need any broken." Tanaka added as he ushered everyone into the room after Echizen. Hey all stayed in there for a bit while Echizen gave them more details about everything that has been going on the past three years and what to expect in the future.

"Echizen you know we'll usually support you in the choices you make-" Tezuka started.

"I know what I'm asking is completely out of control but this is the best way to keep you safe. All the times we've done stuff as a group, there's no telling how many times I could've been killed in front of all of you." He answered.

"But why was today different from the other times?" Inui asked.

"It's the fact that you all saw it happen. Mob bosses are smart and won't order a hit in broad daylight unless the target is completely alone. There's no telling how many people were watching today and now they know that you all know and it puts everyone in danger."

"So what happened then? Why were you attacked in broad daylight with witnesses?" Fuji asked.

"That's a mistake of a new boss or he was acting without orders. Either way it was stupid; attacking the boss of one of the top clans by yourself." He huffed. "I know this will change your life completely but if you want a better chance at seeing tomorrow then you should take this offer."

"Oi Echizen. You could say you're making us an offer we can't refuse." Momo could barely contain his laughter.

"It's exactly like that Momo-sempai." Echizen smirked. "Now, will you accept?" The regulars all gathered to talk amongst themselves. As they did Echizen went to the others about what had happened earlier that day.

"He still won't talk?" He asked Yukio.

"No." Yukio looked annoyed. "If this was a mistake by another clan boss then they picked a good person to do it I'll give them that."

"Do what you have to get him to talk. I want names." Yukio nodded and walked away. "Where's everyone else? Or has my clan dissolved so much while I was away?"

"They'll be around." Jaeger said. "You do remember this isn't the main HQ right?"

"Of course I do otherwise there would be dozens of people here wrecking everything."

"Echizen." He turned to see all the regulars staring at him. "We will join."

Echizen smirked in response. "Yosh." Josiah went a grabbed a box which contained several smaller boxes in them. "Then I announce-" He gave each of them a box with their initials on them. "-you are all now-" They opened them to see rings. "-officially part of The Velvet Ravens."

* * *

**Yay. How was that? Chapter one of a new story. I forgot how hard it is to start a new story. I mean geez. How the hell did I do it with the other ones? **_**We don't care.**_** Good neither do I.**

**Welp hope you guys liked it. I don't think I've ever made a first chapter over four thousand words so be grateful that I took like five hours out of my day to write this for you. **_**You don't do anything productive though. You would've been on the computer all day anyways.**_** Shut up.**

**Did you get that? That little bit in there? Right at the end? Corny God Father references throughout the story. I will not lie, I laughed way too hard when I wrote that. **_**You laugh at the stupidest things.**_** Hush now.**

**Don't forget to tell me everything you thought about this. **_** I ain't telling you anything.**_** It'll give me inspiration to write so you get your chapters faster.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling and stupidness and corniness and overall horribleness of this story so far. **_** It's only the first chapter… she doesn't have any confidence.**_** No I do not.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**See ya next time!**


	2. It's a Family Business

**See? What did I tell you? Irregular updates again. I'm sorry but criticism feeds the writer's soul and I need lots of it. **_**Fat ass.**_** Did ya like the last chapter? I hope so because this one will be just as stupid as the last one was.**

**Question for all my fellow writers out there: do you make an outline of your story first then write or no? Because what I write is literally what I think up in that point in time. I mean I have ideas but nothing is really planned out and it's all just shit flowing from my head to here.**

**Okay well let's do this thing; I wish I owned Prince of Tennis but I do not.**

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

"No." Yukio looked annoyed. "If this was a mistake by another clan boss then they picked a good person to do it I'll give them that."

"Do what you have to get him to talk. I want names." Yukio nodded and walked away. "Where's everyone else? Or has my clan dissolved so much while I was away?"

"They'll be around." Jaeger said. "You do remember this isn't the main HQ right?"

"Of course I do otherwise there would be dozens of people here wrecking everything."

"Echizen." He turned to see all the regulars staring at him. "We will join."

Echizen smirked in response. "Yosh." Josiah went a grabbed a box which contained several smaller boxes in them. "Then I announce-" He gave each of them a box with their initials on them. "-you are all now-" They opened them to see rings. "-officially part of The Velvet Ravens."

* * *

Everyone marveled at the rings; the ruby really gleamed in the light. Not only that but as they inspected them they noticed their names had been engraved on the inside.

"Echizen you seem pretty prepared for this seeing as you wanted to keep it secret from us." Momo sent him a questioning glare.

"I said I hoped to keep it a secret." He answered. "I knew it would happen at some point so why not be prepared?"

"Taichou has had those ever since he became leader." Josiah said.

"If you look closely on the streets you'll be able to see other members. They may come and question you about it seeing how there have been people from other clans that have replicas made and try to infiltrate our clan meetings and if that happens there's a two part question that needs to asked to make sure that you're both part of the clan." Echizen sighed and rubbed his neck. "They're really childish. I don't know why we haven't changed them yet."

"They should suit you perfectly then Ochibi." Kikumaru said as he latched onto him. Lyon glared at him from across the room.

"The first is 'Who sent you?' and the answer is 'The Druid King'." Tanaka said with a faint smile. "The second is 'What do you need?' and you answer 'Three ponta and a win.'" The regulars snickered. "If you have further doubt you can ask 'What's his favorite color?' and that gives a definite answer to if they are truly in the clan or not."

"What is your favorite color Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"It's- crimson." He answered while trying to get Kikumaru off him.

"You struck me as a purple type of person." Kawamura said as he assisted in prying Kikumaru off of him.

"Well as of now you will be under the watchful eye of us and our allies." Jaeger said. "Our scouts will be informed and if anything should happen that you're not prepared for, there will be other clan members near so you won't have to worry."

With everything they did no one noticed the sun beginning to set. "Taichou I think its best of you all left. Not that we don't enjoy your company but these parts aren't exactly the friendliest at night."

"Ah. We shouldn't have stayed so long in the first place." He more or less pushed the regulars to the door and outside. "Keep me informed if anything happens." He went out and shut the door.

"Should someone follow them? To make sure that they get home safely?" Josiah asked.

"They should be fine. They're already someone following them to make sure nothing happens." Tanaka answered.

* * *

"Ochibi you never answered my question." Echizen looked at Kikumaru. "Why don't you ever where your ring?"

"Wearing that thing is like putting a target on your back." He answered. "It would put me in constant danger and I would have someone around to guard me all the time and that would just make the situation worse."

"Why don't you just admit that you don't want to because it makes you feel like a girl?" Momo teased.

"If I felt like that I would've just said it. Also I wouldn't want you to feel threatened that I might take over your position of 'most gorgeous' on the team. Besides it's too big for me anyways." He answered while looking at his fingers.

"What do you mean take my position away?" Momo shouted.

"I mean I don't want you to lose confidence in yourself and have your self-esteem lower." Echizen turned to face him only to see him running and trying to put him in a headlock. He quickly ducked and started running. "You have to be faster than that Momo-sempai."

"Get back here! I'll show you who has low self-esteem." Momo yelled as he took off after him.

"Mou I wanna play too!" Kikumaru shouted as he ran after them.

"Eiji!" Oishi quickly ran after him.

"Tezuka since Echizen has had extra training he should be more fit." Inui said. "I think this would be the perfect opportunity to start a new training program."

"What do you have in mind Inui?" Tezuka asked in response.

"Last person to catch Echizen will have to drink this." He pulled a bottle out of his bag and everyone around him sweat dropped. "Super Power Golden Edition Inui Juice." The bottle had a multi-colored drink that seemed to shimmer in the fading sunlight. With that said everyone took off after Echizen in fear of what was in store if they got last.

"Waa everyone wants to play tag!" Kikumaru said looking behind him as everyone caught up rather quick.

"No- it's not that…" Kawamura said.

"Then what?" Oishi asked slowing down to their pace.

"Last one to catch Echizen has to drink Inui's drink." Fuji answered with a smile. "I might lose on purpose."

Everyone dead panned and quickened their pace. No way were they going to drink it. They all ran through the back streets until they got to the regular ones then went at an even fast pace seeing that there was more room. Echizen's pace started to drop. Even though he was doing extra training he was still younger than everyone and had shorter legs making it even more difficult to stay ahead.

"Echizen your pace is dropping." Inui said. "I forgot to mention- if you get caught you have to drink."

Echizen nearly tripped. "_Please_ state that at the beginning sempai!" He put his bag over both of his shoulders and picked up his pace.

"Mou Inui-sempai. I was close to getting him." Momo said.

"How long are we going to run anyways?" Kikumaru complained.

"We should all probably start heading home. It's getting late." Oishi said.

"I suppose we could call today a tie." Inui said as he slowed down. "If this keeps up we could be running around all night." Hearing that, Echizen slowed to a stop in an intersection to catch his breath but was tackled by his teammates seeing as they couldn't stop as he did.

"Haa- finally caught- you." Momo huffed out. "Now you're- going- to take back what- you said."

"You're still- going on about that?" Echizen huffed back. "More so get off me. You guys are heavy."

"Well maybe if you didn't stop so abruptly this wouldn't have happened." Kaidou complained as he got off the pile.

"I didn't stop abruptly. I was way ahead of you guys so you had plenty of time to stop." Echizen retorted as the rest got off and offered him a hand up.

"You deserve it." Momo scoffed. "No one is going to take my place as most gorgeous on the team."

"Who would thing your ugly mug is gorgeous?" Kaidou hissed.

"Nani?" Once again the two of them got in a fight. After a few minutes of trying to break them up everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways home. While Momo and Echizen were walking together, Momo took the opportunity to ask about what they could expect in the mafia world and what he's been through. Rather than explain Echizen shrugged it off and told him to go watch mafia movies. After some bickering he let it go and parted ways with Echizen as they neared his house. He walked a bit more until he got to his own house and when he opened the gate he was greeted by Karupin.

"What are you doing out here?" He picked the cat up and walked up to his house only to discover the door was open. Automatically thinking his father was the one to leave the door open he merely went in. "Tadaima." He put his things down and went in search of his father to scold him only to find him sleeping on the couch. "Che, baka." He grabbed himself a Ponta from the fridge and went to his room with Karupin behind him.

He got to his room, shut his door and plopped down on his bed. He was tired; more than usual seeing as he had to pay an unsuspecting visit to his second hideout. Either the enemy was getting stupider or bolder. Either way this would mean that everyone around him would up his security and that was something he really didn't want; more attention drawn to him. He decided that he would need to have a meeting with some of the other leaders from their brother groups to figure out who was behind everything.

He moved from his stomach to his back and heard a click as he did. He sprung up from his bed and saw a figure standing in the corner with a gun in his hand. Before he could do anything Karupin jumped from the bed and went over to him. He was surprised to see the cat showing affection to the intruder but was even more surprised when he heard his voice.

"You're getting sloppy Chibisuke." Ryoga came out of the shadows and picked up Karupin. "I mean I even left the door open. Not even Tou-san is that irresponsible."

Echizen frowned and laid back on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you really asking me that; after your succession and the attacks throughout the last three years? You couldn't have expected me to sit back and do nothing while my cute little brother is now a mob boss." He sat down on the bed with him.

"No but I expected for you to stay in America and handle everything on that end while I sorted things out over here. We still don't know who did all this and there are several rival groups who would be more than happy to take over." He answered as he sat up. "How long have you been here anyways?"

"A few weeks." He answered as he pet Karupin. "I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner. I've been trailing you for a while. You're getting dull and after what happened today you can bet I'm keeping a closer watch on you."

"Does that mean that everyone at the base knew you're here?" He asked with a frown.

"Of course everyone knows; at the main base too otherwise I would have everyone coming up to me on the street and asking me the same question over and over. There are several new members and I don't even know if they know what you look like."

"They'll find out soon enough but in the meantime-" He used his foot to push Ryoga from the bed. "-go away. I want to sleep. I have an early practice tomorrow."

Ryoga scoffed. "Fine, fine but do you really think your team is going to let you play with your arm like that? I know you may think it but being shot isn't nothing."

"I'll be fine. I'll just play with my other one. Now leave." Echizen put a pillow over his head. Ryoga smirked and shook his head then exited.

* * *

The next morning Echizen got a rude awakening. Ryoga burst in and jumped on him saying something about revenge for all the times that happened to him when they were younger. He nearly had a heart attack when it happened. Ryoga just laughed and told him to get up seeing that he said he had early practice and he was going to be late if he didn't leave. Normally he would have gotten up on time but after what happened yesterday he was exhausted.

He quickly gathered his things and went downstairs. He missed not waking up to Nanako's cooking and usually had to make himself something but all the times he's woken up late he usually didn't eat breakfast. He re-bandaged his arm then quickly ran outside and on his way for school.

"Look at the late sleeper." Momo said riding by on his.

"It takes one to know one Momo-sempai." Echizen called back.

"If you can catch me I'll give you a lift." He shouted as he went faster on his bike.

"Of course I can't catch you when you're on a bike and I'm running." He yelled in response.

"Zannen." Echizen was a little surprised to see Ryoga running next to him. "I told you you're getting dull. You used to be able to catch me on my bike when we were younger."

"What are you doing? Go home." Echizen scoffed.

"Yadda. I have things to do today and if I get them done now we have more time to hang out later." He answered with a cheeky smile. "I see you're wearing it." Ryoga pointed to a chain around his neck with the ring attached to it.

"Yes I'm wearing it now go home." He said as he sped up.

Ryoga matched his speed. "If you can make it to your school before I can, I'll leave." He sped up.

"You should just start heading back now then." Echizen ran even faster and the two of them caught up to Momo.

"Ohayou Momoshiro-kun." Ryoga said as they ran past.

"Aah Ryoga-san! What are you doing here?" Momo asked; keeping pace with them as they ran.

The two of them talked the whole way to the school while the brothers remained neck in neck the entire way. When they actually arrived as school both of the brothers had insisted they won and given that, Ryoga refused to leave before saying hello to the rest of the team.

"Waa, why didn't you come say hello sooner if you've been here for so long?" Kikumaru playfully scolded.

"I had things to attend to before I could say hello." Ryoga scratched the back of head. "I couldn't just come and say there have been a few problems with the clans but seeing as you guys know already I think its fine now." He gestured the rings on their hands.

"Don't you have things to do?" Echizen asked in an annoyed tone. "Leave already."

"Don't _you_ have practice right now?" Ryoga prodded a finger into his brother's chest. Echizen scoffed and went to get ready in the club room.

"Ohayou Echizen." Inui said as he entered the club room.

"Ohayou Inui-sempai." Echizen replied in an irritated tone.

"Echizen the annoyed tone in your voice is twenty-seven percent more than it usually is." He pointed out. "You also look pale. Are you alright?"

"Fine sempai." Echizen sighed. He basically sprinted all the way to school. Anyone would be pale after that.

"Kore." Inui handed him a bottle of water.

"Arigatou Inui-sempai." He gladly took the bottle and started to drink.

Inui's glasses gleamed. "How does it taste?" Echizen looked at Inui with a raised eyebrow then completely regretted taking the water from him.

* * *

"So you think we should train in firearm combat so we know what to do in case of certain situations arise?" Tezuka asked.

"Seeing as you're all in on everything and equal targets, yes I think that would be good for you." Ryoga answered.

"What do you mean 'equal targets'?" Oishi asked.

"Often times instead of going straight to the leader and trying to finish them off, members of the clans are attacked in hope of making the leader retaliate and start a war between feuding clans. The closer you are to the leader, the closer you are to being a target and beginning the war and seeing that you're all pretty close to Chibisuke I think you should learn how to properly defend yourselves."

"There's no harm in learning self-defense but are guns really necessary?" Oishi said.

"You should at least know how to handle on if needs be. To be honest I'm surprised you haven't been attacked already since he came back from America. You would've been easy targets when you didn't know anything but it also might be that you _are_ so close to Chibisuke that they haven't attacked."

"What do you mean?"

"The Velvet Ravens is one of the largest and most powerful groups you can think of. There are several groups devoted to making it the number one ruling mafia group in Japan and there are groups in America with ties too." Ryoga chuckled. "Thinking back there was a time when someone from an opposing clan got their hands on me and Chibisuke when we were really young and Kaa-san basically launched an armada to get us back."

"There's nothing that can rival a mother's love." Fuji laughed.

"Kaa-san did have a way of blowing things out of proportion though but after that there were no attacks, at least no major ones; just a tussle here or there against rivals claiming to be better than one another. Chibisuke took after Kaa-san mainly except for his passion for tennis so I can expect that if something major happened to one of you, I'm sure he wouldn't waste any time trying to get back at the people who did it. I mean combining the two things he values most and putting them in danger is a very stupid move."

"Where is Echizen anyway?" Kawamura asked. "We need to start."

"Inui-sempai isn't here either." Kaidou added.

As if on cue Echizen came running from the club room then tripped and fell flat on his face in front of everyone. "O-Ossu."

Everyone sweat dropped. "E-Echizen daijoubu?"

Inui came out after him. "Do you feel anything Echizen? Any symptoms?" He asked squatting down beside him notebook in hand.

"Does 'death' count as a symptom?" He answered with his hand over his mouth.

"Ii data." He got up and went back into the club room. The rest of the regulars were quiet and automatically knew why Inui asked.

"Chibisuke are you alright?" Ryoga asked as he then squatted down. Echizen nodded. "Are you really alright?" It took a few seconds but Echizen shook his head, got up and ran to the fountain.

"Unsuspecting people have the best reactions." Inui popped out of nowhere giving everyone a heart attack. "Would anyone like some mizu?" He held up a bottle with clear liquid.

"Inui-sempai, do you mean mizu as in water or-" Momo dared to ask.

"M-I-Z-U." He answered with an evil smirk. "Each standing for something that's in it."

"What's in it?" Oishi cautiously asked.

Inui raised an eyebrow and held the bottle to him. "Care to find out?" All the regulars backed away. "Some things are better left unknown." He drank the rest of the bottle. Everyone sweat dropped and gave Echizen a look of pity as he walked back onto the court holding his stomach.

"A-Anyway if you all come by after practice this afternoon then we can instruct you." Ryoga said as he started jogging from the group. "I'll inform everyone so come by when you can."

"Come by where? For what?" Echizen asked.

"Ryoga-san said that we should learn self-defense since we know all about this now and go by your hang out." Kikumaru answered as he latched on.

Echizen sighed and put his hand on his head. "Did he say the main one?"

"Ah after practice." Fuji answered. "Do you feel alright? You look quite pale."

"Maybe Inui-sempai's drink was too much for him." Momo teased.

"Why don't you have a taste and see how you feel after words sempai?" Echizen jeered.

"Enough." Tezuka said. "Everyone start practicing or you're all going to run. We'll speak more about this when our afternoon practice is over."

Everyone did as they were told and commenced with their practice. When it was over they went to their classes like they did all the other times. Echizen was more annoyed than usual because everyone kept asking if he was sick because of how pale he looked, also the fact that he was wearing a ring on a chain around his neck. Everyone asked him what it was for and where he got it but he just ignored them.

The day went on like all the others before it. Everyone had their classes and went to practice when it was over with. When their practice finished, Echizen told everyone that they should go home to change and leave their belongings. Seeing as they were going to the main establishment it was going to be farther and they would have to be prepared to stay there overnight if needs be. No one really cared seeing as the next day was the start of the weekend. They all went home then met up again and started to the main building.

"Mou we've been walking forever." Momo complained.

"You do this every time. How can you not be used to walking?" Kawamura asked. "It's only been fifteen minutes."

"It's because he sits and eats all day long." Kaidou said.

"What's wrong with eating?" Momo yelled.

"Have some restraint when you do it." Kaidou retorted.

Echizen sighed as the two of them started another argument. His head hurt. "I wish those two would learn how to shut up one in a while."

"They're probably nervous and excited." Oishi said. "Echizen are you sure you're alright? You look paler than you did this morning. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine Oishi-sempai." Even he was doubtful about how alright he was. "We're almost there." The group walked for another fifteen minutes then arrived at another warehouse. It wasn't like the other one that was in the neighborhoods but more in the suburbs of the city; grass was growing from cracks in the road, there was debris everywhere and several abandoned houses around it.

"Well we're here." Echizen said as he stopped outside a large garage door. "Welcome to The Velvet Raven Main Headquarters."

* * *

**Welp how was that? I know this chapter was boring and everything but can't give all the good stuff out right up front can I? **_**Well you could…**_** But then what would bring you back? Gotta have something. **

**I hope you guys liked this one. I got some twists and stuff planned so keep reading and leaving review and stuff.**

**Please forgive grammar and spelling and mistakes and corniness and stupidness and overall horribleness and future mistakes.**

**See ya next time!**


	3. It Wasn't A Choice

**Yoo what's up everyone? Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Got lots of stuff in this chapter I hope you'll like. I don't know what's going on right but my internet is shit so this probably would've been out sooner if that hadn't interfered. **

**If you guys have any ideas you'd like for me to try to put into the story please tell me. My thought train is going every slow and will soon derail if I don't get ideas.**

**Also does anyone know if Ryoga is like completely adopted? I mean in 'The New Prince of Tennis' manga there's a scene where they meet and shows their backstory and whatnot but I still don't fully understand if they're like half-brothers because Echizen's father like did it with another woman or if there's no blood connection at all. If someone could help me out with that, that would be wonderful.**

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have some restraint when you do it." Kaidou retorted.

Echizen sighed as the two of them started another argument. His head hurt. "I wish those two would learn how to shut up one in a while."

"They're probably nervous and excited." Oishi said. "Echizen are you sure you're alright? You look paler than you did this morning. Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine Oishi-sempai." Even he was doubtful about how alright he was. "We're almost there." The group walked for another fifteen minutes then arrived at another warehouse. It wasn't like the other one that was in the neighborhoods but more in the suburbs of the city; grass was growing from cracks in the road, there was debris everywhere and several abandoned houses around it.

"Well we're here." Echizen said as he stopped outside a large garage door. "Welcome to The Velvet Raven Main Headquarters."

* * *

"This- is a garage door." Momo pointed out. "To another warehouse."

"Well what were you expecting?" Echizen crossed his arms. "It's not like we have a ten story building. These types of places don't attract attention so they're perfect."

"Baka." Kaidou said.

"Well excuse me for thinking the obvious. But I suppose you know all about it Mamoshi. You'll probably fit in perfectly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Those two never learn." Oishi sighed.

"Nya I think everyone will fit in." Kikumaru said with a smile.

"I don't think that's what they mean." Kawamura sweat dropped.

Echizen sighed and banged on the giant metal door. "Honestly if you fight this much just between yourselves I don't want to think of the ruckus you're going to start when you're introduced to everyone."

"He started it!" They shouted in unison. "I did not!"

The two of them kept fighting until the garage door started to open. "Kora what's with all the noise?" A man came out. He looked about Ryoga's age with spiky blonde hair. "What are a bunch of school kids doin' here? Go home. This place is dangerous."

"Kids?" Momo and Kikumaru sounded offended.

"That's hardly a way to greet old friends Romeo." Echizen said with a smirk. "And it's definitely not the way to greet your leader."

Romeo focused on Echizen. "Leader…" Then it clicked. "Ryoma! Hisashiburi!" He went to Echizen and put him in a headlock. "It's good to see you. Ryoga said you were coming but I didn't expect you so soon." He let Echizen out of the headlock. "Everyone will be excited to see you. Are these new recruits? Let's get inside and get everyone situated." He went back into the garage and told everyone to follow then shut the door and began walking to another one.

"Oi Echizen, why does this guy call you Ryoma?" Momo asked.

"Because that's my name?" Echizen raised an eyebrow. "Romeo is Yukio's half-brother; same mother but different fathers."

"But why does he call you Ryoma?" Oishi emphasized.

"That's the name I grew up calling him." Romeo smiled over his shoulder. "I know here in Japan it's normal to call someone by their last name but in America it's kind of weird."

"America?"

"Ah. I'm half American. Our families have known each other for a long time and my mother was a part of the group so us four basically grew up together; both here and in the states."

"I have to say you're Japanese is flawless." Fuji said.

"Arigatou. I've actually lived here most of my life. Yukio is a year older than me and was born in Japan while I was born in America. After about two years there Kaa-san decided it was time to move back and that's when she got in touch with Rinko-sama. Kaa-san heard she was pregnant and wanted to help out with the clan as much as possible while she dealt with that." He pointed to Echizen.

"Kawaii. Just imagine Ochibi as a baby." Kikumaru said.

"Urasai." Echizen said a bit embarrassed.

"Anyway I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you since you haven't been here in three years. There are a lot of new faces who'd like to see the leader they've heard so much about." Romeo said with a smile.

"I'm sure they've probably all seen me around." Echizen slung his hands behind his head.

"But they haven't _seen_ you. Yeah they've probably passed you on the streets but they have no idea who you are." They got to the other door and he huffed. "Well whatever." He opened the door and shouted to everyone inside. "Minna look whose home!"

Everyone in the room seemed to turn towards Romeo. He stepped out of the way and let Echizen walk in. "Ossu." The room was silent for a second then burst into cheering.

"Taichou's back!"

"Leader's home!"

"Okairinasai Leader!"

There were dozens of people with sunglasses all around the massive room; there were pool tables, couches, vending machines, tables, televisions, dart boards and all sorts of other miscellaneous things to cure boredom in there. The walls had sound proof padding and the floor had several different shades of red carpet going around. There were people in the rafters and on the catwalks shouting down in glee and admiration as everyone piled into the room.

"Leader are these new recruits? Some friends from school?"

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you while you're here." The regulars were being pulled into the groups of people and being introduced to everyone.

"O-Oi Echizen is this alright?" Kawamura asked as he was being pulled away.

"You'll be fine sempai." Echizen said as he walked with Romeo across the room and away from the group. "Get to know some people. Yoko and Ken will take care of you." Yoko and Ken being the ones that began pulling them away.

"Your friends seem lively enough." Romeo said with a smile.

Echizen gave a lite smile in response. "That's the understatement of the century." The two of them went into a separate room where Yukio, Ryoga, and Lyon were waiting. "Where are Tanaka and Josiah?"

"Mou aren't we enough?" Ryoga whined.

"They had to- clean up." Lyon said with a less than pleasing smirk.

"Did you find out anything?" Echizen asked as everyone sat.

"Ah. The guy who attacked you was from a group called Shadow Geer." Yukio explained. "They're a small clan with no major support behind them, or at least not anymore."

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"They've been kicked from several chain groups because of their reckless behavior and it gave the clans supporting them a bad image. Their most recent support was The Hounds but they were cut a few weeks ago and have been freelance ever since. From what we were able to get they figured if they were able to take out a boss from one of the main groups then they'll be recognized."

"And they choose _me_ to take out?" Echizen raised an eyebrow. "Have others been targeted?"

"We've been in contact with our support and they're currently looking into it." Yukio frowned. "He also said this wasn't going to be the only time."

"Che of course it won't but you said they have no major support and from what already happened they're not trained enough to do anything so I don't see what the problem is." Echizen leaned back in his chair.

"This is the problem." Ryoga grabbed his brother's injured arm. "The fact that they were able to get close and injure you; don't say we have nothing to worry about." Echizen yanked his arm away and rubbed it.

"That's why you're here though isn't it?" Romeo said. "You need to get back into the speed of things and your friends need to be taught and we can do that."

"Of course." Echizen smirked. "Only the best of the best will do. Now get out there and train them."

"And what will you be doing?" Ryoga asked.

He took out his phone. "I've got some calls to make." The four began to exit the room. "Lyon stay." Lyon stopped and turned to go back in the room while the others snickered and whispered how he was in trouble because that's the only way he would be able to be alone in the same room together with him.

When the others were out Lyon closed the door and sat back down. "Yes Bocchan?"

"You realize that now my friends will be a part of this group right and how you're going to have to treat them like all the others here?" He nodded. "I don't appreciate you disrespecting them when they were clearly better than that. I expect you to respect them like you do to everyone else here; no exception."

"Hai sumimasen. I was out of line." Lyon bowed his head.

Echizen smirked. "Best of the best remember? I expect you to make them into it. Now get out of my sight. You're an eye sore."

"You're so cruel." Lyon whined. Echizen ignored him and began looking through his phone. "Bocchan are you alright? I mean you seem awful pale. You're not sick are you?"

"I'm- fine." He answered a bit hesitantly. Lyon didn't look convinced but left the room. Echizen sighed and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt and Ryoga didn't do any good by adding the pain from his arm. He didn't know what it was. He didn't _feel_ sick but maybe he caught a cold. He started fiddling with the ring around his neck; maybe it was the stress of this life suddenly been thrust onto him again and the fact that his friends were involved. He sighed once more and began looking for contacts in his phone.

* * *

"To be honest- I didn't expect them to fit in this well with everyone." Yukio said eyeing all the regulars spread throughout the building. Kikumaru was hopping about the rafters and catwalks like it was nothing while Oishi was having a mini panic attack while watching him, Fuji was playing darts with a few people, Momo and Kaidou were in a heated pool game, Tezuka was more or less chatting with some of the older members, Inui was fiddling around the kitchenette area, and Kawamura was being shown various things they've collected over the years.

"Waa that's a really old racket." Kawamura said.

"This was Leader's father's racket." The member said. "He gave it to us when he stopped playing." He began to hand it to Kawamura.

"M-Matte!" Ryoga shouted at him but it was too late; Kawamura had the racket.

"DORIA! GREAT-O!" He began swinging it in a circle.

"Honestly who gave Taka-san a racket?" Momo asked as he hunched over the pool table preparing to hit a shot. "Now I won't be able to concentrate."

"When do you ever concentrate?" Kaidou hissed.

"What was that?" Momo got in his face.

"Maybe you should try concentrating on listening." Kaidou said.

"Those two never learn." Oishi shook his head. "Oi Eiji be careful."

"Oishi you should come up here!" Kikumaru shouted. "It's fun." He misplaced his foot and grabbed onto the edge so he didn't fall.

"Waa you're really good at this Fuji-san." A member said as Fuji hit the center of the bull's eye.

Fuji smiled. "It's nothing really." He opened his eyes and glared and threw another dart which landed in the middle. "It's actually really simple." He said with another smile.

The members around him deadpanned. "Kowaii."

"So you're the captain of your tennis team?" A member asked.

"Ah." Tezuka answered.

"So that means that you're like Leader's leader."

"Ah."

"Inui-san what are you making?" Someone asked from over Inui's shoulder.

His glasses gleamed as the liquid in front of him turned different colors. "Would you like a glass?"

They all sweat dropped and backed away. "Iie- that's fine."

"It's like they were born to be here." Romeo said. "They fit in perfectly. No wonder Ryoma hangs out with them."

"I don't think that's the real reason…" Ryoga sweat dropped. "Yosh everyone listen up." Everyone got quiet. "As you can see we have new members of the group and it is now our job to inform them about what to expect and train them in the skills needed to survive this life style."

"Make sure to answer their questions if any the best to your abilities." Yukio piped in. "They're going to be in our hands from today on."

"Now everyone outside. It's time to start." Lyon said. "Bocchan wants the best of the best and everyone knows we are the best."

Everyone cheered as they made their way towards the back of the building and opened another large garage door. The back lot was huge in comparison to the inside; there was an obstacle course, track, walls to climb over, and a whole other building used for the shooting range. The regulars all marveled at how big it was.

"Yosh everyone ten times around the track." Ryoga said cheerfully. Half of the group moaned. Ryoga looked to Inui and gave an evil smile.

"Special Golden Power Remix Inui Juice." Inui smirked in return. "Whoever doesn't want to run can drink. It's good for the body." All of the regulars sweat dropped and started running.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll run." Ryoga said as he, Romeo, and Lyon also started jogging. Everyone gave skeptical looks to the drink wondering why everyone was so fearful of it. It started changing colors and bubbling slightly and everyone took off running. When they were done with that everyone broke off into groups and started training with all the other things there.

"Everyone looks like they fit in." Echizen said as he joined the others outside.

"A little too much don't you think?" Yukio smirked.

"They're fine." Ryoga answered. "Who did you call Chibisuke?"

"Three of our major supporters. I have a meeting with them next week at our closer hideout to see if we can find out anything and see if anyone else has been attacked. They had no objections to it." He held his head. "What have you been up to?"

"Just the general things to start off; nothing too difficult." Romeo answered. "Your friends can really hold their own against everyone."

"Of course they can. We wouldn't be one of the top tennis teams if we couldn't handle something like this." He wavered a bit. "Don't you think it's time to go inside though? It's getting late; the sun is already half way down."

"They can stop whenever they want but whenever someone takes a break Inui-san goes over and offers them a drink." Lyon said. "You can see some of the people that were stupid enough to take it." He pointed to the random people that were passed out amongst them.

"Chibisuke are-" Before Ryoga could say anything Echizen dropped to his knees. "That's a definite no." The four knelt next to him. Ryoga put his hand on his forehead. "You have a fever. 'I'm alright' my ass." The others help Echizen get onto his brother's back.

"Put me down." He tiredly said. "It's embarrassing."

"Shut up and let me be an older brother and fuss over you." He walked back towards the base. "Honestly you're exactly like you were when we were kids." Ryoga looked over his shoulder to see he was already asleep and smiled. "Just like when we were kids."

* * *

When the sun had completely set when everyone finally decided to go back inside. Everyone was dirty and recovering from Inui's drinks. The regulars tried to support the unlucky people that had fallen into his trap and drank it feeling both sorry for them but also glad that they didn't have to drink it. They were shown a loft above them where they could sleep if they were going to stay and a basement where several showers were.

"I never expected a place like this to be so luxurious." Fuji said.

"Since most of the people here are delinquents or orphans, Rinko-sama figured we had to give them a home." Lyon said. "She took all of them in and did this for them. She wanted the best for them like she did for her own children. Even though it's not the best life you could hope for its something. Everyone's a family here."

"There really isn't anything stronger than a mother's love." Kawamura said.

"When we first found out about Rinko-sama's death, everyone almost completely shut down; we stopped communications with everyone and refused to do any work. We sat here in silence for what seemed like months. It really seemed like we had lost a mother." He gave a lite smile. "Then Bocchan took over. He was strong and got us to what we are today. No one really knows how he was able to do it."

"You don't want to know." Ryoga said as he joined them.

"Where's Ryoma? Is he alright?" Romeo asked.

"He has a fever. The stress of all of this happening and getting his friends involved probably got to him. He should be alright though." He answered. "That tough guy act is just a façade. When Kaa-san died and he learned he had to take responsibility for this he broke down. He snapped at everyone who said something to him and locked himself in his room. He wouldn't even let Karupin in. I was only home for about a week after it happened then I had to go back to America to control our branches over there. I missed my flight and had to reschedule because Chibisuke finally opened up. I sat in his room with him while he just said everything he kept in."

"If this is such a burden for him why can't you or your father take the place as leader?" Fuji asked.

"The role is usually taken by a blood relative and if there is no next of kin them the leader picks out who they would think to be most reliable. Tou-san was her husband but there's no blood connection and it's the same with me. I was adopted so I was completely out of the question so he was the only logical choice. Through the time he's been the leader, I can't say it's gotten easier but he has gotten used to it and it's too late to pass it to someone else. There will be some rough things to work through but at the end when everything is over and you can share smiles with your friends, I think that's why Chibisuke does it; it makes everything worth it."

"And we'll make sure those smiles come." Lyon said. "And they keep coming for years after."

"But- in this line of work isn't that easier said than done?" Momo asked.

"Way to ruin the mood baka." Kaidou hissed as he walked past them.

"It was a legitimate question." Momo shouted as he followed Kaidou into the showers.

Everyone laughed and followed. When they were done the regulars were guided up stairs to a loft that spread out across the entire room filled with beds and other such things to sleep on. The groups picked out where they wanted to sleep and settled in. they were still surprised to see that the warehouse had this much space in it seeing as it didn't look that big on the outside. Also how quiet it was; there were still a lot of people doing things downstairs but they couldn't hear anything coming from down there.

"Yosh!" Ryoga called to everyone. "Thanks to everyone who made the new additions comfortable, please continue to do so."

The people that were closest to him threw their pillows. "Go away Ryoga-san. Let us sleep. You always do this."

"If any of you have troubles during the night-" Gesturing to the regulars. "-please don't hesitate to wake these ones up." He pointed to the ones who threw things at him and smirked. Another bombardment of pillows came flying at him and he went running down the stairs. "Oyasuminasai." He went into the main part of the building and told everyone there goodnight also then went into Echizen's room. It was really just a smaller version of the loft upstairs made for the leader and his closest subordinates. He found Romeo in there and getting ready for bed.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" He asked glancing at Echizen. "We have a lot of things to do and it won't be easy if we don't have him with us."

"He'll be fine with a few days' rest." Ryoga replied as he went to damp his brother's head. "We all need to be fine. If this is some sort of plan from a rival clan then we need to figure out who's doing it and quick before something happens. Last time something remotely close to this happened there were a lot of casualties on both sides."

"If whoever planned this attack is brave enough to see if fulfilled then props to them but they're dumbasses." Romeo said as he climbed into his bed.

Ryoga chuckled. "Let's just get through these few days of training everyone." He finished fussing over his brother then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early and downstairs doing whatever it is that they do. Once Ryoga, Romeo, Lyon, and Yukio were all up they discussed a few things the ushered mostly everyone outside for training. The fair few who rejected the morning workout were subjected to drinking Inui's juice and were lying about in the main room complaining that they were dying and that it must have been poisoned. The regulars of course laughed and gave them looks of pity.

Echizen woke up in a daze. He forgot that they had been there since yesterday. He sat up and rubbed his head. He felt better to say the least. He got up from the bed and looked in the mirror and was happy to see he had gained some color in his face. He exited his room to see several people still lulling about on the floor and complaining about the horrible drink. He smirked, grabbed something to eat then went to sit on the couch next to an unlucky member.

"Leader, please don't move so much." He said as he held his stomach.

"The only thing I can think of that would make you drink that is you somehow offended someone and this was your punishment." Echizen replied.

"We didn't feel like going out to train this morning so this is our punishment." Another said.

"Honestly Leader how often do you drink that?" One asked. "It's horrid."

"Don't I know it." Echizen smirked in response. He missed being able to hang out with people other than his team. "The first time I drank it I nearly passed out and every time he has one it's different from the previous." The people that were in there moaned. Echizen smiled but also felt just a little sorry for them then heard someone bang on the garage door out front. He looked at everyone. "Don't everyone get up at once." He got up and went to the door.

"Leader is the best."

"Nothing can stop him."

He laughed as he went through the first door and into the next room to open the large metal one. He opened the locks on either side of it, threw it open, and was blinded for a second by the sun. When his vision returned to normal he focused on the people in front of him. Shocked was an understatement. In front of him were Tanaka and Josiah leaning on each other for support beaten and bloody.

"Tai-chou…" The both of them collapsed.

"O-Oi!" Echizen went to them. "Someone get out here!" He called inside as he looked the two of them over. A group of about five people came rushing out to him. "Get them inside." He instructed them. "And you go get Ryoga." He pointed to another one and he rushed out to fetch him. Echizen shut the large door and locked it then followed them inside. The two injured were placed on couches and began to be tended to. "Where is my brother?" Echizen shouted. He was going to go outside to get him himself but stopped when his wrist was grabbed by a bloody hand.

"Taichou-" Echizen knelt down to be at Josiah's level. "They're- they're back."

"Who is back?" Echizen was trying to stay calm.

Just then Ryoga came in. "Chibisuke what's-"

"The Eagles." Josiah let go of Echizen's wrist and passed out.

"You know what this means." Echizen stood up and glared at Ryoga. "We're at war."

* * *

**Well there it is. Turned out longer than I expected but oh well you guys deserve it. **_**You bet your ass we do.**_

**I guess the wait wasn't that long but I doubt it'll be any shorter because I'm trying to start a business so I've been working on that and trying to write this. Hopefully when I get everything going it'll be easier for everything. I trying to make it so you guys get a chapter at least once a week.**

**Did ya like it? Where parts confusing? Was it weird? You should tell me about it.**

**Forgive grammar and spelling and corniness and lameness and stupidness and lateness and all the other things I probably messed up and missed while going over it.**

**See ya later!**


	4. Unexpected Alliance

**Okie doke here we are again. Hopefully it hasn't been too long. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. You may think it doesn't help but it really does.**

**I've gotten back into watching mafia-ish type stuff so hopefully that will help my thought train on its way. Still open to any ideas you guys might have if you want me to incorporate them into the story.**

**So I got a little side job or whatnot so I gotta keep that up. Hopefully it won't interfere with me writing but seeing as I'm like sovereign of procrastination anyways and only write at night I don't think there should be any problems.**

**Uuuh I still don't own Prince of Tennis yet.**

**Well here's chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Taichou-" Echizen knelt down to be at Josiah's level. "They're- they're back."

"Who is back?" Echizen was trying to stay calm.

Just then Ryoga came in. "Chibisuke what's-"

"The Eagles." Josiah let go of Echizen's wrist and passed out.

"You know what this means." Echizen stood up and glared at Ryoga. "We're at war."

* * *

The next few days at school were tense and everyone could feel it. Echizen was snapping at everyone that talked to him and pretty soon they just stopped. The only ones he didn't snap at were his teachers and Tezuka since he accidently did it once and ran all of practice as a punishment. The others thought that was harsh seeing that he was under stress of everything but Tezuka reminded them that he was the leader on the court.

Every other day the regulars followed Echizen to their hideout so they could train. Echizen went back every day to check on the injured party and left right after practice even if the regulars were coming with and not bothering to wait for them. It was the day before his meeting with the other three leaders that his attitude changed.

"Momo-sempai." Momo looked through the club room door at Echizen. "Let's go get burgers. I'll pay."

"Haa? What's with the sudden generosity?" He asked skeptically.

"If you don't want it then I'll just bring someone else." He turned around and started walking away. "If you don't hurry then I'll leave you behind and make you pay."

"Mataku." Momo quickly gathered his things and went outside after Echizen. "Oi matte!"

"Echizen seemed different today." Kaidou pointed out. "Like calmer."

"Well we can't blame him for how he's been acting." Kawamura said. "He has a lot on his mind right now."

"I hope he'll be alright." Oishi said as everyone headed out.

* * *

"Oi Echizen what's with the sudden change of heart?" Momo asked as they walked to The Burger Joint. Echizen frowned. "Ah I mean-"

"I just need to take my mind off of everything right now." He pulled the chain around his neck and looked at the ring. "I need to calm myself down about what's been happening and what's going to happen."

"Do you mean with what happened during the weekend?"

"Ah." He tucked the ring back under his uniform. "What happened during that weekend…"

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you mean we're at war?" Ryoga yelled._

"_Have you gone blind? Can't you see the mess in front of you?" Echizen yelled back as he gestured to his fallen comrades. "If this isn't a declaration of war Ryoga then what is?"_

"_We don't have all the facts! We could go running blind into a trap rival clan set just to take you."_

"_So, what? You want me to just sit here while my comrades are nearly beaten to death and not expect retaliation?"_

"_Bocchan calm down." Lyon said. "Ryoga-san just thinks you should get more information before you go rushing into battle against the enemy. What's the use if you don't have a battle plan especially against The Eagles?"_

_Echizen was going to retaliate but Lyon had a good point; they needed a plan and more information if they were going to fight another clan. He remembered The Eagles. They were one of the strongest groups that opposed them. When his mother was leader there was an assault that left six of their clan members dead and several others severely wounded. There were little things here and there but when that attack came, it changed everything. Come to think of it, that was probably when he and Ryoga were captured._

"_Let's wait at least until your meeting with the others. You can discuss all of this with them and get more information." Lyon said going over to him and placing his hand on his shoulder._

_Echizen sighed and walked back to his room. "Bring them in here." They carefully brought the two injured into his room and started fussing over them again only for Echizen to stop them. "Get out. We'll handle it." The people that brought them in reluctantly began leaving the room. "Someone tell Yukio and Romeo but make sure you keep quiet about it. I don't want a group going out and trying to find whoever did this and coming back even more injured." The group nodded and left._

"_Does that mean you've calmed down too?" Ryoga asked as he and Lyon started treating their comrades._

_Echizen collapsed on his bed. "Shut up. How are they doing?"_

"_It's not as bad as it looks." Lyon said. "They'll need to be awake to fully examine them."_

"_How are you feeling Chibisuke?" Ryoga asked. "I mean you don't look like you're going to keel over so I assume you're a bit better."_

"_I don't matter. Just worry about them." He sat up. "You know what we're going to have to do."_

"_And that's why I told you to wait until we have all the facts. If the first attack on you at the beginning of the week was somehow connected to this then we have more things to go off of."_

"_Have we heard back from anyone about that?"_

"_Not yet. We're on good terms with The Hounds so I doubt that the Shadow Geer incident had anything to do with them. The Eagles did go underground after you two were brought back." Lyon said. "It's not too surprising they're coming back after Rinko-sama's death."_

"_We don't know anything about that either, other than the fact that the person who shot me told me to say hello to her." Echizen said. "But considering our group, I would be surprised if someone didn't know she died. For all we know it could've been them working on taking over."_

"_We'll just have to wait and see. You have a meeting in the next few days' right? The only thing we can do is prepare for that." Ryoga went over to his brother and places his hand on his head. "Your fever's gone down but you should still stay here and rest." He and Lyon started to exit the room. "We'll come see you later."_

_Echizen fell back on the bed as he heard the door click. He felt helpless; letting his comrades get injured like that and not being able to do anything about it. What kind of leader was he?_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I'm not going to say I know exactly how you feel." Momo said. "But I do know what it's like to have someone close to you injured and taking all the blame for yourself." Echizen sent Momo a questioning look. "A few years back I was with my siblings at the park and while I was with my brother, my sister fell and broke her arm. I know that's nowhere near your situation but the point is that sometimes things happen that you can't avoid."

"You're not used to cheering people up are you?" Echizen smirked and Momo frowned. "Thank you."

The two of them kept walking until they reached The Burger Joint. Since Echizen said he would pay, Momo didn't hold back when ordering. Echizen sighed when he found his wallet empty but he asked for it. Being out with Momo really did help him take his mind of things. When they were done eating they left the restaurant and started heading home.

"So what are you supposed to do tomorrow? Meet with some big shots about whatever it is you talk about?" Momo asked as they walked down the street towards Echizen's house. "Who are they anyways?"

"They're the three leaders of the strongest clans that follow us." Echizen answered. "We're supposed to try and figure out who's been attacking and also why my mother was killed and by whom. We still have no leads."

"But I mean like who are they? Some old geezers or are they like cool?"

"I don't know. I remember my mother met with some of them but that was a long time ago and could have since gotten new leaders. I already told you before; it's not like in the movies. Especially the ones you watch."

"Well why can't it be?" Momo huffed. "I think that would be way cooler than how it is now."

"For one all the movies you watch are from America so Hollywood producers blow it even further out of proportion; two, most of them take place in either Italy or Russia , and three we live in Japan so it's nowhere near as close as you think it would be." He counted on his fingers. "I mean honestly not even you are that-" He stopped talking and glanced behind him.

"Alright, alright so it's not like it is in the movies but I can still put a hit out on Mamoshi can't I? I mean wouldn't it be fu-" Momo was interrupted when Echizen harshly pushed him to the other side of the street. When he looked for a reason he saw some sort of knife where he was standing. "I changed my mind. This isn't fun at all."

Echizen looked for the source of the knife and saw someone walking up the street towards them with several more knives in their hands. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything, especially with Momo needing protection so he did the only thing he could; he grabbed Momo's wrist and ran. "My house isn't far and we can't do anything against him so just run."

"But are you sure you want to go to your house?" Momo asked. "I mean won't they know where you live and like attack you there?"

"If they don't already have that information then they're more mediocre than we though." He answered as he dodged another knife. "We don't really have a choice do we? Unless you think we could be civil and talk this out."

"I'll take the former." Momo sweat dropped.

"Then shut up and keep-" He was cut off as two knives flew at his legs making incisions and causing him to trip. Momo rushed back to help him but Echizen stopped him. "Keep going!"

"You can't expect me to just leave you!" Momo shouted. He jumped back as more knives flew towards his feet.

"I can and I do!" He put pressure on his leg to stop the bleeding. "Now leave!"

"How pitiful." The attacker stopped a few feet from Echizen. "The _great leader_ of The Ravens; on the ground at my feet. This is a site to behold. I really don't understand how it's been difficult to bring you down; a mere child. Ravens and Eagless are natural enemies though." He grinned and Echizen frowned. "Maybe I should record this." He took out a camera. "Oi, you over there." He waved to Momo.

"Stay away from him." Echizen said in a venomous tone.

"Touchy touchy." He put the camera away. "I wasn't going to do anything too bad. He's you're subordinate right? Why would you care if something happens to him?" He gave Momo a long stare. "He doesn't look special. Why bother someone who's expendable?"

"He's not a subordinate and he's not expendable." He made an effort to get up but only got to his knees. "No one in my group is."

"Man you're weird. I guess it doesn't matter though." He took out more knives. "He can tell everyone that their leader is dead." He threw the knives.

"Echizen!" Momo called to him but Echizen shut his eyes and didn't move. He sat there and expected some sort of impact but instead he heard metal on metal. When he opened his eyes the knives were on the ground and someone was standing in front of him with a katana.

"Oi oi what's going on here? Only I'm allowed to pick on my brat."

"O-Oyaji?" Echizen was surprised to see his father standing in front of him.

"Seshounen what is this? Get into a bit of trouble?" He looked over his shoulder and grinned at his son.

"Urasai." Echizen pouted.

"Samurai Nanjiro. I never thought I'd see you." He laughed a bit. "This is perfect. I can take out the Echizen line. If it was going to be this easy I would've done it sooner." He took out more knives.

"Talk about arrogance. Need a little help Seshounen?" Echizen just scrunched his face.

"You can't help if you're dead." He threw the knives.

Nanjiro once again deflected the knives. "Who do you think you're dealing with? Baaaka." He rushed at the attacker and bludgeoned him in the stomach with the butt of his katana then kneed him in the face, knocking him out. "There's a reason that people call me 'Samurai Nanjiro'."

"I thought it was because you're a world famous tennis player with all of these really awesome moves." Momo said as he helped Echizen up.

"Then there are multiple reasons why I'm called Samurai Nanjiro." Nanjiro answered with a cheeky smile as he slung the guy over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Echizen asked as he leaned on Momo for support and started walking home.

"You were late coming home so I went out to look for you." Echizen raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that. I act like a father way more than you give me credit for. I'm allowed to worry about my son coming home late from school and I'm definitely allowed to worry about my son coming home late from school since he didn't contact me and is the boss of one of the strongest, if not _the_ strongest mafia groups in Japan and could be killed at any t-"

"Alright alright I get it. I'll call next time." He annoyingly sighed. "Can we just get home?"

"Is it a good idea to bring that guy to your house Echizen?" Momo gestured to their would-be attacker.

"Don't worry we have a place to put him." Nanjiro smiled. The three of them walked to the house and when they got there Momo and Echizen went inside to tend to injuries while Nanjiro went outside with the attacker.

"What's your father going to do with him?" Momo asked while bandaging Echizen's leg.

"We have a place to put people if they ever- attack close to home." He flinched. "If the guy's lucky then my father will kill him. Either way someone needs to deal with him." He took out his phone and called his brother.

"_Moshi moshi."_

"Ryoga ca-"

"_Is this going to become a regular thing?"_

"Is what going to become a regular thing?"

"_I mean you calling. You never call me and I think it would be nice if it became a regular thing. I mean we are brothers and all but you never seem to want to talk and I think to further our relationship we should talk more."_

"You live in America so if you want to pay for the call then go ahe- that's not the point. Get over to the house and bring someone with you."

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"If you don't get here Oyaji might murder someone."

"_Eeh? You mean there was someone at the house and Tou-san got his hands on them? I gotta see this. Oi Romeo-"_

"Just get over here."

"_Do you wa-"_ Echizen hung up.

"That should do it at least for right now." Momo said as he finished Echizen's leg. "Will your father really kill that guy?"

Echizen shrugged. "It's possible. I mean since this guy is from The Eagles then it's the chance is even bigger. He's not only Samurai Nanjiro in tennis but the fact that he was so quick with a racket helped when he took up a katana." He got up and started walking towards the door. "Let's go see what the damage is."

"Are you sure you should walk on that?"

"I've ran on worse. I'll be fine."

Momo was skeptic but followed. "How did your parents meet anyway? I mean your father is a world famous tennis player and your mother was the leader of a mob group. I hardly see how those two things are connected."

They both walked outside and to an old shed that was covered in vines and barely visible. Echizen fiddled with the door and pulled it open, walked inside and down some stairs. "I don't know. I never really thought about it, although I can see him doing something stupid to try to impress her."

"Don't call your father stupid." Nanjiro said as the two boys came into the room. It looked like one of those police interrogation rooms with the one way see through glass. "Would you believe that I saved her life and that's how we got married?"

"No." Echizen crossed his arms.

"Shows what you know. She was being attacked and I walked by and tried to subdue the person attacking her and I ended up getting shot then someone from her group came and finished everything. After that she nursed me back to health. Not long after that I proposed and then not long after that you happened."

"I don't believe that."

"Nanjiro opened his rob. "This scar is proof. I have others if you want to see." He began to strip.

"Okay fine I believe you. Never do that again." Echizen face palmed. "Did you get anything out of him?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. Really, how could you let someone like him get the jump on you? Either way we need to break him."

"Ryoga's coming with Romeo. They should be able to get something out of him." Echizen rubbed his leg.

"Why can't I just do it?" Nanjiro pouted.

"The last time you interrogated someone you nearly killed them and we don't need that right now. Although- they did injure two of our members. I suppose after you could have fun with him." Echizen smirked and his father smirked in response.

Momo took a step back. "Kowaii."

The three of them kept talking about random things such as Nanjiro's past and how he really became a so called samurai in both the mafia and tennis life. Once their captive had woken up Nanjiro took it upon himself to start interrogating him. Momo and Echizen watched and flinched every so often as they imagined how much it hurt. When Ryoga and Romeo arrived they did the same.

"It's been a while since Tou-san could really release everything hasn't it?" Ryoga said.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before." Romeo added.

"I didn't ask you over here to watch Oyaji beat up someone from a rival clan." Echizen crossed his arms. "I need one of you to take care of him when he's done and the other to take Momo-sempai home." Momo sent him a questioning look. "I doubt you'll want to see the rest of what's going to happen to him plus it'll be dangerous if you go alone."

"I'll take him." Romeo offered. "It'll be nice to get out and know Ryoma's friends from school." He and Momo started to leave.

"Jaa I'll see you later Echizen." Momo said with a wave.

"You're paying next time." Echizen shouted to him. Nanjiro came from the room. "Did you get anything out of him?"

"He keeps saying he's from The Eagless and he won't be broken by the likes of us." Nanjiro scoffed. "If Ravens can't be broken by Eagles then Eagles most certainly won't be broken by Ravens."

"He must be talking about Josiah and Tanaka." Ryoga frowned. "I can break him."

Echizen took a long look in the room where he was; already bleeding and broken but nothing nearly as bad as what had happened to his friends. Would it be wrong to stoop down to their level of doing things? Then again all's fair in war. "Do what you need to. Just make sure not to hinder his speaking ability." He left the room and went into the house.

After a little while Romeo came back. He went to see how they were fairing out then went into the house and properly bandaged Echizen's leg. He said that Momo had told him what had happened and how he couldn't believe that he was able to keep it a secret from everyone for so long seeing as it was basically a secret life; also that he had to handle all of it by himself for the last three years.

After a couple of hours his father finally came in. "It took a while but- he's broken. Ryoga's getting the information now."

Echizen smirked. "Perfect."

* * *

The next day was tense. Echizen didn't talk to anyone, not even his teachers. He just sat through all of his classing thinking about the meeting he had that afternoon. He was a little edgy; why wouldn't he be? They're basically his clansmen but since his mother died he hadn't really kept in contact with them about things. When he was announced as leader they all seemed accepting enough though.

He thought about how he would approach everything. The information he got from Ryoga made everything unsettling and how long it took him to break was worse. The state he was in when Ryoga was finished with him wasn't even close to his friends. When they were done they took him to The Eagless outer most territory and left him to fend for himself much like he believed they did to Josiah and Tanaka.

He didn't know how long they had Josiah and Tanaka but seeing the shape they were in, it was at least as long as they held him if not longer but they didn't give in. It made him happy to know he had such a strong clan; basically family. He had known most of them all his life.

When practice rolled around he really couldn't concentrate; being late, missing easy balls, being the last to finish running and therefore having to drink Inui's juice. Everyone watched as he took the glass without hesitation and downed the contents, seemingly with no side-affects. He was like Tezuka; everything about him was completely indifferent.

When practice was over everyone saw Ryoga and Romeo waiting for them. While the regulars were going with Ryoga to the main building, Echizen was going with Romeo to the secondary building to meet with the other leaders. The walk there was composed of Romeo trying to calm Echizen down; cracking stupid jokes and telling him everything was going to be fine and they would work everything out.

When they got there they were greeted by Yukio. "Glad you finally decided to show up."

"Don't give us that." Romeo said in their defense. "We had to deal with Kikumaru-kun trying to follow."

"The others are here and one of them has been getting antsy; saying you're waiting his time if you don't even bother to show up at the time you planned."

"We're not even that late, only like seven minutes."

Echizen sighed and went inside. "Let's just get this over with. I don't want to be here either." He put his things down and went to the other room with Yukio and Romeo following. As he neared he heard a familiar voice.

"Where is he already? Ore-sama has an important schedule to keep."

Echizen stopped just as he was about to open the door and deadpanned. He really didn't want to deal with this. Yukio took the opportunity and opened the door. "Hai. Taichou is here. Sorry for the wait."

"Finally. Making Ore-sama wait is a crime." He turned to face the door and deadpanned when he saw who was standing in the doorway. The two just stood looking at each other with both surprise and annoyance on their faces.

"Ryoma do you two know each other?" Romeo asked.

"Gaki."

"Monkey king."

* * *

**Well how was that? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and thinking of the scene and how extremely weird and awkward it would be to see someone you've known for a long time and then seeing them in a situation like this.**

**Aaaand enter Atobe. Like that? You better. I figure this would make it more interesting and you guys won't hate me as much for later chapters. But funny right? Totally didn't see that coming. QUICK someone give me the names of the other groups! Because I'm uncreative.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you guys thought about it! Also if anything was weird or confusing don't hesitate to ask!**

**Please forgive grammar and spelling and corniness and lateness and really stupid puns and overall forgive me for thinking I should keep writing.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Challenged

**What chapter is this? Like five? **_**You don't even know the chapters of your own stories. You're hopeless.**_** Gimme a break.**

**Yoo everyone. Hope you like the story so far. I'm having a blast writing it. Got my little side business thing going on so that's nice. I finally have a working income. The link to my etsy is on my page if anyone wants to check it out. If you're into TF2 you'll like my shop.**

**I was thinking and I mean I still have ideas to fit into this but I really have no clue where this story is going. Send me ideas you guys have.**

_**Guest: **_**You know I started to write a story with more than two schools in it and it got really confusing so it's just going to be Seigaku and Hyotei for this one and as much as I also love pairings everyone is going to have a brotherly platonic relationship. I did write a story with Rikkaidai if you wanna check that out.**

**Here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

* * *

Echizen stopped just as he was about to open the door and deadpanned. He really didn't want to deal with this. Yukio took the opportunity and opened the door. "Hai. Taichou is here. Sorry for the wait."

"Finally. Making Ore-sama wait is a crime." He turned to face the door and deadpanned when he saw who was standing in the doorway. The two just stood looking at each other with both surprise and annoyance on their faces.

"Ryoma do you two know each other?" Romeo asked.

"Gaki."

"Monkey king."

* * *

"Who are you calling monkey king?" Atobe asked with a frown.

"You're the only person in here that looks like a monkey." Echizen bit back and Atobe frowned harder. "Maybe that was too much for your monkey brain to comprehend."

"Ryoma do you know him?" Romeo asked again.

"I wish I didn't." Echizen answered as he took a seat.

"Who in their right mind wouldn't wan-" Atobe started but was cut off.

"Sorry for being late. There were some issues." Yukio took the liberty of saying which earned him a glare from Atobe and a smile from Echizen. "You were all asked here today by our leader, Echizen Ryoma, to discuss the recent attacks that have been happening and to find any leads connecting them with Rinko-sama's death. Taichou these are our comrades:" Yukio gestured to a middle aged man with florid purple-ish hair. "Kazu Miroku; leader of the Beavers." Next to a man probably in his mid-thirties. "Riku Madoura; leader of the Tanukis." He moved to Atobe who sat with a very annoyed look on his face. "You probably don't need an introduction but this is Atobe Keigo;leader of the Lemurs."

Echizen snorted. "_Lemurs?_ You really are the monkey king." Atobe scoffed.

"This is the first time we've met." Riku said. "I met Rinko-sama briefly on many occasions and never knew she had a child. I look forward to working with you." Echizen deduced that Riku was probably one of the types of people that take everything seriously but since he was leader of the Tanuki clan, it was probably just a cleaver ruse.

"Not for me." Kazu butted in. "You probably don't remember but I knew you and your mother very well back in the day. Feel free to call me Oji-san, Ryo-chan." Kazu did seem a bit familiar especially with his laid back attitude and carefree will. It reminded him of someone and bugged him more than it should have.

"Ryo-chan?" Echizen annoyingly sighed while the others snickered. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ore-sama hasn't had the chance to introduce himself." Atobe said out of aggravation.

"I know you who are. I see you on a monthly basis. Why would you need to introduce yourself?"

"You don't know who Ore-sama came into power." He flicked his hair. "It all started when-"

"I don't care." Echizen leaned back in his chair and got a rather vicious glare from Atobe. "I asked you here today do gather information on the rising attacks that have been happening and hope to get some answers to them and any information regarding my mother's death. Right now our main suspicion is the Eagles."

"The Eagles? Didn't they die out after your assault?" Atobe asked. "How are you sure that it's them?"

"That's what I thought too until two of my clan members were nearly beaten to death as a hello. Not to mention a friend and I were attacked yesterday by someone from their clan." He gestured to his leg. "The information we received was well worth it though; the crash those years ago was their plan to kill off our family line so there would be no rightful candidate to take control and the group would fall into ruins. That was the day they were going to make their comeback."

"They failed obviously." Riku pointed out. "But why did they wait until now to try and make a comeback and not then? It would've been the ideal time to since you were unorganized."

"We suspect they weren't at full power either. He also said that yesterday was the only time an official attack was ordered. We described the person who attacked at the school two weeks ago and he said that it was a mistake letting Shadow Geer their clan; if we didn't deal with him then they would've." He rested his head on his hands.

"He attacked you at your school?" Kazu asked skeptically. "Talk about sloppy and uncoordinated."

"No doubt there were witnesses." Atobe said with a raised eyebrow.

"More than I would've liked." Echizen sighed. "He also said that just because we were able to defeat him doesn't mean we can defeat the others."

Everyone sat in silence for a minute. The scuffles that have been happening throughout the groups were getting more frequent and more violent and with the information they just received they understood everything better.

"So basically we have to prepare for war." Riku said. "Calm before the storm."

"You could say that." Echizen answered leaning back in his chair.

"More like the eye." Atobe scoffed. "You're the problem here; get rid of the problem and the consequences go away with it."

Yukio and Romeo frowned. "What are you implying Atobe-san?"

"Nothing really." He went and stood in front of Echizen. "Oi gaki, how about you hand your clan over to me and I'll take care of all of this for you?"

Everyone gasped slightly at what he was asking. Echizen merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow then smirked. "Alright."

"Taichou! You can't just hand over your leadership!" Yukio shouted.

"Especially to someone like him." Romeo added.

"What was that?" Atobe glared.

"_If _you can beat me in a match." He got up and headed for the door. "There's a court not far from here."

Atobe smirked. "This will be interesting." He followed Echizen outside. Yukio and Romeo watched dumbfounded as the two of them exited the room. "Don't expect me to give you a handicap."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"What just happened?" Riku asked. "Where are they going?"

"Ryoma just wagered his leadership of the Ravens-" Romeo started.

"-On a tennis match against the leader of the Lemurs." Yukio finished.

"Ooh sounds exciting." Kazu said as he got up and rushed out to follow them.

"I guess that means we're all going." Riku said with a small smile.

"M-Matte. That's not a good idea." Romeo stuttered.

"What? Don't you have confidence in your leader or are you scared that you're going to have to follow someone else?"

"No it's just- is it a good idea to have four leaders of the most powerful clans in the same place unguarded?"

"Ah don't worry about that. We all have several people that have been around the building and through the neighborhood. You didn't really think we would come out here without some sort of security did you?"

"Never mind that. Let's just go with them before they cause some sort of trouble. I'll call Ryoga to tell him." Yukio said as he took out his phone and the three of them followed the others outside and started heading to a court.

* * *

"Kora what's the matter with you guys? Do you really intend to let Kikumaru-kun pass you again?" Lyon shouted from the side of the obstacle course.

"Kikumaru-san is too springy." Several of the people doing the course complained.

"Ya-hoi! No one can beat me!" Kikumaru ran in front of everyone.

"This really is Eiji's playground." Fuji said as he glanced towards the course.

"Fuji-san rule number one of hand to hand combat is never look away from your opponent." Fuji's sparring partner lunged at him.

Fuji merely ducked and threw him over his shoulder then looked at him with a glare. "A good liar always beats a power player." He smiled. "Don't you think?"

Everyone watching them gulped. "Kowaii."

"Whoever is last will have to drink a glass of Aozu." Inui held up a pitcher of gray, shimmering liquid. "That goes double for you three." He said to Momo, Kaidou, and Kawamura as they passed him on the track.

"Inui-sempai that should count as cruel and unusual punishment." Momo shouted.

"I will not drink it." Kaidou said.

"Nomu takunai!" Kawamura yelled.

"Who do you think will be last out of them?" A member asked.

"They're all competing for a good cause I guess… I don't want to see anyone drink it." Oishi said.

"I got twenty saying Momoshiro-san will have to drink." One said. "He looks like he's lagging a bit."

"Thirty says it's Taka-san."

"Fifty saying all of them will have to drink." Ryoga said coming up behind the others with Tezuka.

"Ryoga-sama you're too reckless."

"Is it really necessary to place wagers on my teammates?" Tezuka asked as he crossed his arms.

"Come on Tezuka-kun. There's nothing wrong with a little friendly gambling." Ryoga's eyes gleamed. "Kawamura-kun kore." He tossed Kawamura a racket.

"What's this for?" Kawamura gripped the racket. "MORUZE BURNING!" He ran in between Momo and Kaidou towards the finish.

"No you don't!" Kaidou and Momo grabbed onto him to try to stop him but unfortunately for them Kawamura tripped and they all went tumbling just before reaching the finish and everyone else passed them.

"How embarrassing." Inui said leaning over them with their glasses. The yard was filled with their screams as they drank the horrible liquid.

Ryoga cheekily smiled. "Yosh everyone pay up."

"Ryoga-sama that's cheating."

"You totally knew that was going to happen."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." As he happily took their money, his phone rang. "Hai moshi moshi."

"_What do you sound so chipper about?"_

"If you were here you'd be happy too. How'd the meeting go?"

"_That's just the thing. We sort of have a situation."_

"What's wrong?"

"_One of the other leaders suggested he take over as head of the Ravens. Taichou said only if he's able to beat him in a tennis match."_

"What's the problem then? Chibisuke hasn't lost a match to anyone outside of his family or school friends so I doubt he's going to lose to someone double his age."

"_That's just the thing though. He knew the one he's playing with. Apparently someone from a rival school or something. Do you recognize the name Atobe Keigo?"_

"Atobe… Keigo?" Ryoga thought for a minute then remembered. "Eeh?! That stuck up rich boy?" Everyone around him stopped to listen as he shouted.

"_We're going to the court now along with the other two leaders. It's not that I doubt him or anything but-"_

"That idiot. There's no way I'm going to follow a stuck up rich boy like him. What court are they at?"

"_We're heading to the one near the base. If you're going to come I suggest you bring some people with you. There are a few following us from the others but since there are four leaders from major groups I figure better be safe than sorry."_

"This is one of the stupidest things he's done. Yeah we're coming now." Ryoga sighed and hung up the phone. He didn't notice but everyone was staring at him. "Alright who wants to go watch Chibisuke play a match?" Half of the yard yelled.

"Do you mean a tennis match?" Fuji asked.

"I thought he was supposed to be in a meeting with the other group leaders." Tezuka said.

Ryoga scratched the back of his head. "This is the outcome. Apparently someone you all know is a leader and they're going to play for position of leader of the Ravens."

"Who's Ochibi playing?" Kikumaru asked.

"Come along and find out." Half off all the people that were followed Ryoga back inside and out the front. The way there the regulars kept asking Ryoga who it was but he just told them to wait and see. When they got close enough to hear the sound of balls being hit the regulars rushed over to see. Ryoga nodded at everyone from the other groups as they passed as to let them know it was alright for them to be there. The regulars all stood stunned when they saw the person Echizen was up against.

"What's Atobe doing here?" Oishi asked. "Don't tell me-"

"_He's _a leader of a group?" Kawamura finished.

"He is." Romeo said as he and Yukio joined everyone. "One of the youngest besides Ryoma."

"That's kind of expected though." Inui said. "He has the personality for it."

"I told you to bring a _few_ people, not half the building." Yukio said accusingly.

"It's not my fault. They all wanted to see Chibisuke play a match." Ryoga said apathetically.

"Won't this many people here make it worse though?"

"What will all these people watching? Both of them have played in front of thousands of people. I doubt a few people watching them will do anything."

"Ryoga." Kazu went over and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Who-" Ryoga looked at the man that hugged him. "Kazu-oji-san."

"So he does know the family." Romeo said.

"He was Tou-san's drinking buddy. He used to come to the house all the time and get drunk."

"At least you remember. Your brother didn't seem to." He stretched. "Then again he was very young."

"Ryoga-sama, my name is Riku Madoura. I look forward to working with you." Riku introduced himself.

"You too. Thank you for working with my stubborn excuse for a brother. I'm sorry for any problems that will most likely be related to us."

"Oi Echizen you better not lose." Momo shouted. "There's no way I'm going to do what he says. If you win I'll pay for the Burger Joint next time."

"You're supposed to do- that anyways sempai." Echizen yelled back as he hit the ball.

"And here I thought you're supposed to keep business and pleasure separate but here you are telling your team about it." Atobe ridiculed.

"I told you there were more witnesses than I would've liked. It's not like I choose when to be attacked."

"You should just surrender and hand your clan over to me; never have to deal with problems like that again."

"You know that's not true. Besides why would I surrender when it'll be more entertaining to see you lose? We haven't even discussed what I get when I win."

"I don't think that'll be an issue seeing as you're not going to."

"They really seem to mess well together." Riku pointed out.

"I'm sure they would both strongly disagree." Romeo sweat dropped. "Ryoga how are Tanaka and Josiah?"

"They're better; still not at full power but better. Lyon is with them." Ryoga frowned. "The thing that worries me is how they were able to get captured. They're two of our strongest operatives. The fact that both of them got taken- I don't know what to think about it."

"They said they have no recollection of what happened besides the fact of getting knocked out and being brought there." Romeo said. "Perhaps they were outnumbered."

"Either way we need to figure it out- and doing something as stupid as this is wasting time!" Ryoga shouted the last part so Echizen could hear.

Echizen hit a smash and gained a point against Atobe. "Urasai. Your voice is annoying."

"Yeah sure, _my_ voice is annoying but theirs must be like heaven." He gestured to the few regulars that had been shouting at him.

"Theirs are annoying too but yours is just noise." Everyone that was around laughed. Ryoga frowned.

"Are we going to continue or are you just going to give me your clan?" Atobe asked in an annoyed tone.

Echizen gave him a bothered glance. "You're annoying too but if you're in that much of a hurry to lose then fine." He took a ball out of his pocket and started to bounce it. Just after he hit it, there was a loud bang that echoed in the area. Atobe didn't return the ball. Instead it flew past him as he watched Echizen's racket clatter to the ground and him waver. He held his side and dropped to his knees. "Usso-"

"Sogekihei." Ryoga stared in horror. "Find out where that shot came from!" He began to run towards his brother but stopped abruptly and fell back as another shot appeared at his feet.

"No one move or else your precious leader gets it." A man came walking onto the court from the opposite side. "My, my; a meeting of clan leaders and I wasn't invited. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." He went and stood in front of Echizen then knelt down in front of him. "That's all that happened wasn't it, Echizen Ryoma?"

Echizen looked up at him and scowled. "Didn't you get our response yesterday saying we don't like our streets being littered with trash?"

The man frowned and stood up. He rubbed the back of his head then kicked Echizen in the side and knocked him over. He then knelt over him again and put a knife to his throat. "Ussendayo. I hate your type; stuck up, cocky, thinking your better than you really are. I should just kill you right now. I'm sure you'd like to see your mother again wouldn't you?"

"You'll have to get in line. There are a lot of people who'd like to kill me; one of them being across the court from us." Echizen scoffed.

The man looked at Atobe who in turn had a deadly glare on his face. He turned back to Echizen and pressed the knife harder. "That's what I hate the most; your carefree attitude and how you make a joke out of everything. I bet you wouldn't even be sad if you died right now because then you wouldn't have to do anything anymore."

"Of course everyone would like a carefree life but what's the point of living if you don't do anything worth wild? That's why we live this life. It puts a twist into your daily routine. Now tell me, you have one- possible two snipers. Do you think they'll be able to get to me before I get to you?" He pulled his bloody hand from his side and placed a mini pocket pistol against the underside of his attacker's chin. "No one wants a carefree life that bad."

The man was a bit surprised. "I guess that's one thing we can agree on." He took the knife from his neck and stood up. "You win today gaki." He turned around and whistled signaling for the snipers to pull back then started walking off the court. "Eagles and ravens are natural enemies. Bei Jinzhou; remember that next time I see you." He walked off the court joined by his men and then left. When they were out of sight everyone ran to him.

Echizen laid on the ground and sighed in relief. He heard his name being called from all around as he watched the blood trickle down his arm from his hand. He didn't want to think what his side looked like or how he looked to everyone but he hurt like hell.

"Oi gaki!" Atobe jumped over the net and ran to his side. Unsettled by the decent sized puddle of blood he started checking him over.

"I'm claiming this as my victory." Echizen raised the small gun and shot it to which it spit out confetti.

"You just gambled your life with a toy." Atobe scolded him. "I knew you were stupid but I never expected that."

"A good liar always beats a power player." Echizen replied cheekily.

"Chibisuke!" Everyone ran to him.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Atobe said. "It had a clean entrance and exit and doesn't look like the bullet hit anything vital."

"That bastard."

"I'll show him what happens when he messes with us!" The clan members started rallying.

"Stop it all of you." Echizen commanded. "If they want a fight then we'll give them one but not before we plan. I don't want to see any of you get injured. We're not going to blindly rush at them without any knowledge." He held his hand up. "I don't want a blood bath. I'm going to end this properly. I will not let any more people I care about be injured. I will do the best I can to lead you. If you decide at the end that I am no longer fit to lead you then I will dismiss myself and you'll be free to choose someone else who you think is more qualified but until that I ask that you follow me until this task is done. Who is willing to help me?"

He heard everyone cheer and smirked then passed out.

* * *

**Oh man that was a horrible ending but if I kept going then it probably would've been like double the length and you wouldn't have a chapter for like forever. **_**And those stupid clichés. What the hell were you thinking?**_** Heheh… lemurs. All the animal names are so stupid. Also for reference, sogekihei means sniper. it just sounded cooler  
**

**Well did ya like it? Hope so. Not sure how long the story will be but I'm pretty sure this is probably going to be my shortest one.**

**Forgive grammar and spelling and corniness and stupidness and clichés and horribleness and lateness and overall badness of the story.**

**Also I know that lemurs aren't monkeys but I thought it was funny thinking that big bad Atobe would be something cute like a lemur. I know the animals are stupid but think of them as like total badasses with bitching jackets.**

**Hope you liked it! See ya later!**


	6. Family Matters

**Whooo hey guess what's up? I've been thinking, I only have so many more idea's for the story so I hate to say it but I think that there's only gonna be like two chapters left, including this one soooo… one chapter left?**

**I know how I'm going to do the big old battle scene that comes at the end of almost every story I've written but I'm gonna try and delay it as much as possible because you guys deserve that much. **_**You bet your ass we do. **_**Yeah uuuh I also noticed that I'm horrible at consistency because like last chapter I called the rival group Hawks when it's supposed to be Eagles… I'm gonna go fix that.**

**I guess I can technically say I own Prince of Tennis seeing as I have all the episodes and both animated movies and the live action one and the drama and pairpuri and all the New Prince of Tennis episodes too… but no I don't own the rights or nothing so I guess I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Here's chapter six. Enjoy!**

* * *

"That bastard."

"I'll show him what happens when he messes with us!" The clan members started rallying.

"Stop it all of you." Echizen commanded. "If they want a fight then we'll give them one but not before we plan. I don't want to see any of you get injured. We're not going to blindly rush at them without any knowledge." He held his hand up. "I don't want a blood bath. I'm going to end this properly. I will not let any more people I care about be injured. I will do the best I can to lead you. If you decide at the end that I am no longer fit to lead you then I will dismiss myself and you'll be free to choose someone else who you think is more qualified but until that I ask that you follow me until this task is done. Who is willing to help me?"

He heard everyone cheer and smirked then passed out.

* * *

"_Tou-san we had a bit of an incident. Chibisuke is fine for the most part but I took the liberty to inform the school that he'll be absent for the next few days due to an accident and his teammates will bring by work that he's missed." _There was a pause. _"We know who killed Kaa-san but we still don't know why but right now it's best if Chibisuke lies low so he's going to stay at the main headquarters until further notice. It's the safest place for him right now. I'll be by in the next few days to get some things for him."_

"No answer?" Josiah asked as Ryoga hung up his phone.

"No." Ryoga answered as he shoved the phone into his pocket.

"Is it strange for him not to pick up?"

"Usually he'd pick up by the fourth or fifth ring but this time it went to the machine."

"Perhaps he went out?" Romeo chimed in.

"It's possible but at this time? He'd probably be sleeping but still he would've gotten the phone."

"He'll get the message. Plus you're going to see him in a few days right?"

"I guess so." Ryoga sighed. "How is he?"

"He's not in any danger. Lyon stitched the bullet wound in his side and bandaged his leg again. Luckily the bullet went straight though. The Sniper must've been trained well seeing as he just missed the vitals; either that or Ryoma is extremely lucky."

After the incident at the courts the three other leaders left as a precaution as soon as they learned Echizen was alright for the most part. Much to their disappointment Ryoga had told clan members escort the regulars home. He felt bad seeing as they were practically family to him like everyone else was but for their own safety they needed to leave. Through the protests, Yukio called the main HQ and had them bring a car. Despite wanting to go with his brother Ryoga stayed to reassure the regulars he was going to be alright and as much as he didn't want it, he told them this was nothing compared to other things he had been through.

That's what brought them to where they are now; all the clan members being agitated and wanting to retaliate but know better, Ryoga and the other discussing their plans about how they should tackle the problem, and Lyon currently taking care of Echizen. The overall atmosphere of the building was unsettling. No one besides Ryoga and the others were really talking. Now since they had a reason to train, almost everyone was outside giving it their all.

"How are you two doing?" Ryoga asked Tanaka and Josiah.

"This is nothing. A few scrapes and bumps." Tanaka said.

"We need to pay those bastards back in full now." Josiah added.

"You still don't remember what happened?" Yukio asked.

The two of them frowned. "Nothing. All we were doing was going out to restock on some things and we were jumped. It's like they knew where we were going."

"Do you think they've been stalking us?" Romeo asked.

"I don't think it's unlikely seeing that it's them." Ryoga leaned back in his chair. _"Eagles and ravens are natural enemies_ huh?"

"Come to think of it why are most of the groups named after animals?" Josiah asked. "I know that velvet was something Rinko-sama loved and that's why it was The Velvet Ravens when she was leader but why animals and why ravens at that?"

"Normally a group's name is chosen through the area or landscape it's found in and the people that surround that area. Take us for example; you see ravens almost everywhere in Japan and it is a rather large bird like our clan size. There are also varieties which explain our vas number of groups both here and in America and the people we allow in. To most it's just a bird, much like our members are just like every day people you see walking on the street. In other words we fit in perfectly." Ryoga answered. "But a clan like the Eagles is different. They're known for their snipers and seeing that Eagles have very good eye sight its perfect. You don't see many of them that often much like their group and the people in it; you'll be able to tell them out in a crowd much like you would a hawk in the sky."

"How do you know so much about it?"

"I asked Kaa-san the same question once and that was the answer she gave me."

"So the same principle applies to other groups like beavers, tanuki, and lemurs?" Tanaka asked.

Ryoga scratched his head. "Well either that or that's just what the clan leader liked. The name could be a total fluke." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Come to think of it, why are the Eagles our biggest rival?" Romeo asked. "I've never really thought about it before."

"Being complete bastards isn't a good enough reason?" Yukio jeered.

"I mean is there no legitimate reason for us to hate each other? I know the incident with you two was a big thing." He gestured to Ryoga. "But I mean was there anything before that?"

The conversation made Ryoga think about the time they were captured and got him thinking it was the same way Tanaka and Josiah said they were taken. He remembered talking his brother somewhere, possibly to the park to play but it didn't occur to him to tell anyone. He was a child though and there was no way he could've understood what was happening. Instead of getting knocked out though a cloth was placed around his mouth and nose and he watched as the same thing happened to his brother and slowly passed out.

When he awoke he found himself and his brother in a sealed room. The both of them were fine except for an over whelming feeling of being nauseous and dizzy. They don't know how long they were in there before someone finally came in. He brought them food and left. They both didn't touch it or more so Ryoga had to keep his brother from eating it. When the same man came in again later, the two of them got scolded about how not eating would put him in a bad position and he swore they didn't do anything to the food.

Ryoga didn't care what he said; he wasn't going to risk it. The two of them were brought before the leader for questioning. Echizen obviously couldn't answer and Ryoga didn't understand most of the questions asked but still didn't answer. When it was over the two of them got thrown back into the holding room. After a bit a girl came in with more food and a blanket. Ryoga figured they would think they would feel more secure if it was a girl and it was true but he could've sworn he heard her say something along the lines of hating kids. After she took a few bites of the food to prove they hadn't done anything to it, the two of them greedily ate. The girl then took the platter and left.

The next day was the same; they woke up, got fed then questioned. Ryoga still didn't answer. It wasn't until after they ate for a second time that day that the leader decided to take the two of them in separate rooms and question then. Ryoga refused to be separated and got a fat lip because of it. With his brother's life in danger he had to answer their questions; and he did to the best of his ability. When the two of them were reunited he noticed his brother's face was red, most likely from crying.

The day after was different. They got taken for questioning just like the others but before they were going to be separated there was a commotion outside and something broke in from the ceiling and started smoking the room out. Ryoga held on to Echizen and tried to see what was happening amongst the smoke when the both of them were picked run and rushed from the room. When they were outside and away from the building they realized they were surrounded by familiar faces and their mother waiting for them.

"-oga. Ryoga." Ryoga snapped out of his memories when he heard his name being called. "Are you alright?"

"Fine just-" He paused as Lyon came from Echizen's room. "-reminiscing in old memories. How is he?"

"He's fine." Lyon answered. "He woke up slightly and complained about his clothes getting ruined. The wound was smaller than we thought to it should heal rather quickly and the gashes on his leg and wound in his arm are healing nicely. We shouldn't have anything to worry about. He shouldn't move that much if at all but all in all he should be back to normal in a few days."

"So? What are we going to do now?" Tanaka asked. "And what about his school friends? No doubt they'll be in even more danger now."

Ryoga gave an exhausted sigh. "I'll deal with all that. The other three leaders know what to do for the most part so there's no reason to worry about that. As for his teammates- I'll go see them tomorrow and explain. I know that some of the members here also go to their school so they can keep an eye on them and deal with anything that comes up."

"Do you want someone to come with?" Josiah asked. "You're already doing so much as it is."

"This is nothing. A mere drop in the bucket compared to what Chibisuke has had to do all these years and what he's had to put up with. I'll be fine tomorrow. Right now let's all just get some rest." They all agreed that they needed sleep. While Ryoga went to the same room as his brother the others went to the general sleeping area. Yukio had to go outside and tell the rest of the members to stop training and they would be no use if they were sick.

When everyone was finally inside they announced what had happened and what was going to happen in the next few days and about Echizen's condition. Strictly speaking if Echizen was up and about make him lay down and if he was doing anything that would worsen his injuries make him stop. Even knowing the situation everyone was in a sort of lulled mood and they all laughed a bit seeing as their leader would most certainly want to do something extraneous to his healing process. With that said everyone calmed down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Ryoga had planned to tell the regulars about what the basics of everything was but he had woken up later than intended. He lazily got out of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at his brother and gently smiled. Echizen did always look peaceful when he was asleep. He changed then made his way from their room to the main one.

"Ohayou." He yelled to everyone in the room and received several back and several others saying it was already the afternoon.

"It's rare for us to be awake before you Ryoga-sama." A member said.

"It's rare for me to sleep in." He replied. "Why did no one wake me? I have things to do today."

"We were told by Lyon-san to let you sleep. He said you didn't look too good yesterday and you needed to sleep."

"_Just like him."_ Ryoga though. "Well where are they? Lyon and the others?"

"Lyon-san and Romeo-san should be outside with everyone else." Someone answered. "Tanaka-san, Josiah-san, and Yukio-san said they were going to the second hideout to see if it would jog their memories and help us get a lead on anything."

"Alright then…" Ryoga's voice trailed off as he went to gather things before embarking. "I shouldn't be gone long. I've got things to deal with and I'm going to visit the school. Remember what I told you from last night; don't let Chibisuke to anything to worsen his injuries. Call me if there are any problems. I'll probably be the closest." He received several sarcastic _yes mom_s' as a reply. He scoffed and rolled his eyes then started to leave the room. "Ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Ryoga smirked as he left the room. He missed the general family feeling. Living in America, he normally lived alone. Although he was almost always with his team he didn't have that overall feeling that he got while he was in Japan. The clan didn't feel the same either; it made him happy to spend his time with everyone in Japan but when he had to deal with stuff in America it just felt like he was the boss. Given he _was_ the boss while over there but no one messed around like they do in Japan. He didn't have anything against the branch in America but in Japan the members aren't afraid to call him out on anything or even start a fight. In America if he was looked at wrong then that person would be punished.

He sighed as he walked the long distance from the base to the school. Thinking that it would be a while before he would even be close to the school, let alone close to the end of school so he could talk to everyone, he thought he should head home and pick up things that Echizen would need but decided not to since it was his brother he was thinking about and he would most likely demand something specific and in a place only he knew where it would be making it impossible to deny his request to venture home too. Why make several small trips when you can make one big one?

He finally got to the school and it still wasn't time for their practice, he waited or better yet he took the bag from his shoulder and went to the courts and decided to hit a few balls to pass the time.

* * *

The regulars all tried to concentrate on their studies or at the very least tried to stop thinking about what might have happened to Echizen after they were all escorted home. They knew they could believe what Ryoga told them about Echizen being fine but somehow found it strange that he wasn't at the morning practice even if he had a bullet wound in his side. The court was too quiet that morning and it threw everyone off. Also the fact that Ryoga hadn't met them made them think something happened seeing as almost all of the days since they first realized he was there he usually showed up with Momo and Echizen.

It was the first day since they heard about his mother's death that he wasn't at a practice and it was very unsettling; not just that he wasn't there but also the fact that he had been in several fights concerning his and other clans and would've most certainly not walked away unscathed and yet he never missed a practice. There were times when he didn't participate but that was either due to a mishap with teachers and work or being a victim of Inui's latest concoction but he was always there. It was weird to see Momo walk onto the court with someone beside him.

"I wonder if anything's wrong." Oishi said as the group of regulars ventured to the courts. "Ryoga-san said he would meet us and he hasn't come."

"He didn't necessarily say he would in the morning though." Kawamura input. "He has a lot of things to deal with and we're probably not his priority right now."

"Everyone's worried about him but that won't make anything different sempai." Kaidou said. "It's not like we don't know what's going on."

"Yeah Echizen was _shot_ yesterday." Inui said. "I would be surprised if Ryoga-san came to meet us this morning. Echizen is the leader and now he's out of commission so-"

"Mou don't say it." Kikumaru whined. "Ochibi is going to be fine. There isn't anything he can't handle."

"But seeing as we were suddenly engulfed into his world and we don't know anything about it-" Fuji started. "He has a lot on his plate to deal with."

"Whatever the problem is we'll deal with it later." Tezuka said. "Echizen has been dealing with this for basically his whole life and hiding it from us on top of it not to mention his brother is here. He should be able to handle everything."

"You've got nothing to say about this peach butt?" Kaidou asked Momo who has been silent the whole time.

"Hmm? Ah no, I understand everything that's been going on and why Echizen's been so distant with us but-" He glanced behind everyone to look at the group of four boys that have been tailing them throughout the day. "Is it really necessary to have people stalking us at school?" He said loud enough for the group behind them to hear.

"It's just a precaution Momoshiro-san." One of the said back.

Momo scoffed. "Precaution. It's annoying."

"Saa but doesn't it make you feel important and famous?" Fuji rhetorically asked with a smile.

When they got outside the group following them seemed to disperse but were probably still nearby watching them. As they neared the courts instead of the freshman setting everything up like normal everyone was gathered outside looking at something inside.

"What are you doing?" Tezuka asked.

"Tezuka-buchou, there's someone strange in the courts."

The regulars all looked to the courts to see a familiar someone lying on one of the benches. "Pay no attention to him. Go set up." Everyone did as they were told while the regulars went to change. Upon coming back they saw he was no longer lying on the bench but instead sitting up and looking around. "Ryoga-san."

"Minna." Ryoga got up to meet them. "Sorry I must have dozed off. I was going to talk to you this morning but it seems I over slept and now I'm disrupting your practice. I am truly sorry."

"No it's fine." Tezuka said.

"To be honest we probably wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyways." Fuji chirped in.

"How's Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"He's fine for the most part. He's been sleeping since yesterday." He got his racket and started tapping it on his shoulder. "You can all come see him if you want to but in the meantime-" He turned to Tezuka. "Would it be alright if I practiced with you? It'll help take our minds off of unwanted thoughts."

"Yes I think it would." Tezuka agreed to let him practice with them then introduced him to the first and second years which questioned him about basically his entire existence and why they've never seen him before. He sheepishly answered all their questions and told them a brief summary of his life in America.

Leaving all the younger people stunned and Tezuka having to threaten them with laps, Ryoga began to warm up Fuji. Naturally it made it difficult for the others to warm each other up because they weren't used to seeing their tensai look so serious in a warm up. When the two of them were done Ryoga went around and helped the others with whatever he thought could help them. He also gave Inui the basics of his warm up for his team back in America.

When the practice was over Ryoga helped all the freshman put things away while the regulars changed. He was approached by a rather loud mouthed freshman who gave him his brother's class and homework for the time he was going to be gone. He also bragged that he already had two years of tennis experience under his belt and would surpass Echizen in no time. With all the things put away and the regulars ready, they left. Ryoga advised them it would be best if they were all comfortable and not stuck in their uniforms so before they left for the HQ they all made quick trips home.

"Ryoga-san what exactly should we expect?" Kawamura asked. "Like in the weeks to come?"

"And what about the people who were following us at school?" Momo asked annoyed.

"Honestly I don't know." He replied guiltily. "The last time something like this happened it ended in a blood bath. I know it's annoying to have someone constantly looking after you like children but since we really don't know what the enemy is planning it's for the best. The worst that could happen is another blood bath but you heard Chibisuke yesterday. We need to think everything through and plan."

"How is Ochibi anyways?" Kikumaru butted in.

"Lyon took care of everything; the wound in his side wasn't as bad as we thought so it should heal just fine and the ones on his leg and arm are healing nicely too." They arrived at the hideout and went inside. "It should be a week or so before he can go back to school but only day or two before he's-" They entered the main room their ears were met with a mix of yelling; annoyance, excitement, irritation, pleasure.

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. "Oi!" Ryoga shouted and the whole room went quiet before bursting into everyone roaring 'welcome back' then going back to the yelling. Before long the regulars were dragged into the so called celebration as some put it. Ryoga was left standing there, dumbfounded and still not a clue what was going on. He caught sight of his brother sitting on a couch sipping a ponta and was hoping for some answers. "First of all why are you out of bed?"

"Hello to you too." Echizen replied sarcastically. "You can't expect me to sit in that dingy room all day can you?"

Ryoga gave an annoyed sigh. "What's all this about? Why is everyone yelling?"

Yukio and Josiah came up behind the couch. "We have reason to be cheerful so why not celebrate?"

Ryoga raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother but he showed no interest except for drinking his ponta and watching what was on TV. "Are you going to tell me?"

Josiah smirked. "We were able to find The Eagle's HQ."

Ryoga sat stunned for a second. "You did what?"

"Your old age must be getting to you." Echizen teased. "Your hearing is faltering." Ryoga frowned at the comment.

"It's true. We left early this morning to see if we could find any trace for anything and going off of what we remembered and we were able to find their base." Josiah said. "Tanaka is with Romeo drawing up a map to it right now."

Ryoga smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's as good of a reason as any."

"We've already contacted monkey king and the others." Echizen said. "We're going to send people tomorrow to give them map copies so we can figure out what the best strategy is."

"Well in the meantime-" Ryoga handed Echizen the school work for the days he would be gone.

"What am I going to do with this?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're going to _do _it. You aren't going to fall behind on your school work." Ryoga got up from the couch and started to venture farther into the building to see where everyone else was and what the 'celebration' actually entitled seeing as he was responsible for getting a tennis team home safely and didn't need them influenced by anything.

"Matte." Echizen grabbed his brother's arm and tossed his school work aside. "Did you go home yet? There are things I want to get."

"I was going to today but figured you'd say something like that. We'll drop by at some point tomorrow and let Tou-san know what's going on." Ryoga answered then quickly went to stop some of the members from trying to give the regulars something which he presumed was alcohol or anything for that matter.

After an hour or so Ryoga and a few other members escorted the regulars back home seeing as they still had school the next day. He was pleased that all the clan members accepted the regulars as a part of them but also a bit nervous that they were accepted so easily. Perhaps it was because they were different from everyone; still in school, living with a family, not really the yankee boys they were used to seeing, so maybe that's why they trusted them so much.

Upon returning to the base, Ryoga found Lyon and Tanaka passed out on a table, Yukio and Josiah apparently doing shots of some sort, and Echizen passed out on the couch surrounded by Romeo and several other sleeping members. He sweat dropped at thinking of the mess they were going to have to clean then smiled and shook his head. They hadn't been able to relax and have fun like this in a long time and everyone knew they deserved it. He thought of moving his brother into his room but decided against it. Why take away the peace?

* * *

The next morning almost all of the clan members were complaining about feeling sick. Ryoga gently scolded them that it was their own fault and if they're not prepared for the after math then they shouldn't have drank in the first place. He laughed at them; the great Raven clan tripping over their own feet and complaining for stomach aches. It wasn't too early or late so he decided it was a decent time to head home. He didn't have to risk them running into people from the school and questioning about how Echizen's been and why he's up and about and not lying in bed.

He went over to his brother and gently shook him. "Chibisuke let's get going."

His hand was slapped away followed by a grown. "You said sometime today. Why is it first thing in the morning? Go by yourself."

"If I go by myself then I'm only getting the essentials and I won't be making a second trip for whatever it was you wanted. Right now is the perfect time because we shouldn't have to worry about running into anyone you might know."

Echizen pushed himself up from his position on the couch and tiredly glare at Ryoga. "Fine." He got up from the couch but not without wincing from his side.

"Let's change your bandages first." He looked to Romeo who was still asleep and drooling on the couch. "Oi Romeo."

Romeo turned and full on punched Ryoga in the face the bolted up and yawned. "Ohayou." He looked around at the mess the clan members were cleaning up then at Ryoga who had slight tears welling in his eyes. "What's the matter?"

Echizen looked at the both of them and snickered. "You're dangerous when you're sleeping Romeo."

"Change his bandages." Ryoga said running a hand down his face. "You're going to come with us to the house to get things seeing as you're the only capable one right now."

Romeo happily accepted going to the house. He changed Echizen's bandages and they were off. Seeing that Echizen still wasn't in any way ready to walk that far they took the car. When they arrived at the house Echizen let out a huge sigh of relief. Being home was one thing he hoped he would be able to do more often when everything was over even if it meant staying with his father all the time; not that he didn't like the clan and people in it but they say home is where the heart is.

The three of them exited the car and walked to the house.

"Yaa, I can't remember the last time I was here." Romeo said. "Might have been before you went to live in America for a while."

"Ten years at least." Ryoga said. "I wasn't surprised to see it hasn't changed at all in that time."

Echizen merely walked to the house instead of reminiscing. It still felt weird to not smell the lingering scent of food in the morning. He figured he would've been used to it after all the years Nanako had been gone but he wasn't. "Tadaima." He was a bit surprised to not see his father lying somewhere with one of his magazines but then again he could be outside reading it in secret. "Karupin." He called for his cat.

"Is that the thing you wanted?" Ryoga asked in an _are you serious_ tone. "I could've just gotten him. I thought you would've wanted to get specific clothes or something."

"Well we're here now so what's the harm?" Romeo pointed out. "Romeo can find his cat while we get the things he'll need."

Ryoga held his hands up in defeat as he and Romeo went upstairs to Echizen's room to get his things while Echizen slowly stumbled around the house in search for his cat. He looked under furniture and in separate rooms but didn't find him. He also didn't come when he was called. He found his way to the phone and noticed a message left on the machine. He was a bit surprised to hear his brother's voice telling about what had happened two days ago and even more surprised that his father didn't get the message.

He finally made his way to the back of the house where he heard meowing and scratching. He opened a few doors before he opened the one to his father's bedroom. Karupin came flying out. Echizen was going to go after him but a very pungent smell hit his nose. He opened the door further to discover the source and when he saw what it was he dropped to his knees with an overwhelming feeling of sickness.

His father was lying on the floor in front of his in a pool of his blood with his katana sticking out of his chest.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaah hate me all you want. That's how it's gonna be and you can't make me change it at all. I'm such a bad person.**

**Welp there it is. I guess the chapter after this is going to be the last because I'm really uncreative. Also the reason this chapter took longer was because I literally didn't write for like four days after I updated last. **_**Don't do that.**_** Whatever.**

**Please forgive grammar and spelling and stupidness and corniness and lateness and the regulars not being included enough and me killing people and injuring people and I'm sorry.**

**Hope you guys liked it. See ya next time!**


	7. Murder Melody

**Welp here it is. I feel like I'm getting lazy and uncreative. Oh well. The sooner I finish this the sooner I can start on another one. And I promise there will be no OCs except for a villain and lots of time with the regulars.**

**If you guys have any ideas of what I should do for the next one you should tell me because I'm uncreative and losing interest in writing. **_**You're a butt.**_

**Nope. Still don't own Prince of Tennis.**

**Well here's the final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

He finally made his way to the back of the house where he heard meowing and scratching. He opened a few doors before he opened the one to his father's bedroom. Karupin came flying out. Echizen was going to go after him but a very pungent smell hit his nose. He opened the door further to discover the source and when he saw what it was he dropped to his knees with an overwhelming feeling of sickness.

His father was lying on the floor in front of his in a pool of his blood with his katana sticking out of his chest.

* * *

"Did we really just come for clothes?" Romeo asked. "Couldn't you have just come by yourself?" He was currently looking through Echizen's things while Ryoga was actually getting things his brother would need.

"I could have but I didn't want to." Ryoga replied. "This house always gave me the creeps; it always has, ever since I was little."

"Are you saying that your house is haunted?"

"Well it could be. You never know. I mean haven't you seen The Grudge? That house looked perfectly normal but it had dead bodies in the attic and a ghost that killed like five people just because they looked at her wrong. Don't forget about the little cat boy either."

"I never knew you were so superstitious. There's no such thing as ghost and I highly doubt that the little cat boy is in your house." Just then there was a meow outside of Echizen's door. The both of them jumped and sweat dropped several times as the door got pushed open slightly and had Karupin walk in. "See? There's no such thing as ghosts." He went and picked the cat up.

"This doesn't prove anything." Ryoga huffed.

Romeo sat on the bed and pet Karupin. While petting him he noticed he had something sticky on his stomach in his fur. Upon closer inspection he found it was blood. "What's wrong kitty? Did you hurt yourself?"

"What's wrong?" Ryoga asked.

"He has blood on his stomach. Not a lot but do you think he hurt himself?"

"There shouldn't be anything he could hurt himself with unless there's a door open somewhere and he got outside. Are you sure it's blood? Maybe it's from a bush outside or sap from a tree."

"I've seen enough blood to know what it looks like." Romeo examined the cat. "It doesn't seem to be his. Maybe Ryoma's wound opened and he touched it."

Ryoga shrugged. "He's so reckless I wouldn't doubt it. Let's go find him. We're pretty much through here anyways." The two of them left the room and went into the hall. "Karupin where is Chibisuke?" Romeo put the cat down and the two of them followed as he led the way through the house and to Echizen. The two of them were surprised to say the least when they found him in the back of the house and kneeling in front of their father's room.

Upon closer inspection the smell hit their noses and they understood why Echizen did acknowledge them; he was too busy looking at the mangled body of their father. Romeo frowned and went in the room to further examine the body. Ryoga didn't know what he felt; confusion, anger, sadness. Most likely a combination of all three. He made his way and crouched in front of his brother. Echizen just sat there completely void of emotions except for the lite stream of tears going down his face. He didn't know what he was thinking so he did the only thing he could think of; he hugged him and Echizen hugged him back.

"Ryoga." Romeo's tone was that of discontent. "We're going to have to go to the police."

"Why? It's not like we've had to before." Ryoga was angry. He held his brother tighter. "We don't need to get anyone else involved."

"We don't have a choice. If it was another low life then fine but this- this is your father; notorious tennis player Samurai Nanjiro. Even though he disappeared from the tennis world you can't hide his existence completely nor can you hide his death. We need to tell the police."

Ryoga scoffed. "Do whatever you want. If these bastards are making it personal then-"

"Stop it." Echizen voice was slightly muffed. "We're not sinking to their level."

"Chibisuke-"

"I said no." He clenched the back of Ryoga's shirt. "I don't want to risk losing you too." He couldn't fight that. They only had each other now and he couldn't leave him alone.

Ryoga let out a small smile and put their foreheads together. "I won't be going anywhere." He pulled away from his brother to see what had happened to his father so Karupin took his place.

Echizen gladly accepted the cat. His emotions were varied between fury, grief, anxiousness, and confusion. His father was dead and it was definitely the Eagles that did it he just didn't understand how. His father was a master swordsman and he could handle himself in difficult situations. He didn't understand how they were able to get into the house without being detected and kill him. It was also strange because the rest of the house wasn't messed up. There didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle. Just then his phone rang.

He was a bit surprised to see Kikumaru's ID pop up but answered it nonetheless. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ochibi!"_ Kikumaru's voice rang into it. _"Ochibi you gotta help us! We-"_ His voice was cut off and replaced with a new one. _"Echizen Ryoma."_ The voice on the other line was not one he was proud to hear. _"We visited your father. I must say he is difficult to get along with at times. I can't say the same for your teammates though. They've all been cooperative so far. I'll give you two options: you can hand over leadership of that pathetic clan of yours, or I'll start killing everyone you've ever known and you get to live knowing it was your fault they died. Either way I win. I told you to remember something last time we met. What is my name?"_

Echizen was fuming. He didn't want to say it. All he wanted to do was get his friends back. _"It would be in your friend's interest if you answered me. I don't like to repeat myself."_ His voice was filled with malice. _"What is my name?"_

"Bei Jinzhou." Echizen's voice was barely above a whisper.

"_Know your place. In a week's time. I look forward to seeing you."_ The line dead and Echizen hung up and let his face go dark.

"Chibisuke who was that?" Ryoga asked as he and Romeo went into the hall.

"Tomorrow." Echizen's tone was full of loathing. No way was he going to wait a week to see what would happen. "We're going to their base tomorrow. I'm going to make that bastard regret the day he decided to take us on."

* * *

That day at school started out normal enough even without Echizen there. Momo still didn't like riding to school alone and he certainly didn't like people from the clan following them around everywhere but everyone thought it was for the best. Just like Echizen said it was a precaution. They didn't know how much they needed them until the end of the morning practice.

"Were we going to see Echizen again after school today?" Kawamura asked the group as they were changing.

"I doubt he's changed that much in one night." Kaidou said.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Oishi said.

"I never said that."

"He sees us every day though. One day won't kill him." Momo said. There was an awkward and uneasy silence. "I should've worded that better."

"Nyaa but why wouldn't you want to see Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked. "Especially now. Don't you think seeing us makes him happy?"

"Haven't you noticed he's been distancing himself from us?" Inui said. "Ever since we found out, you think he would be more open about everything but it seems he's even more reclusive."

"Maybe it's just a façade." Fuji said. "We know about it so why should he try to hide it? Didn't it seem like after his mother's death he was spending _more_ time with everyone? This is how his life is now. Maybe he just doesn't have time for us now. What do you think Tezuka?"

"That's his life." Tezuka answered. "If that's how it has to be then that's how it'll be. We can't make him change."

"No way! Ochibi always has time for us! I don't care if he's a mob boss he was our friend first!" Kikumaru stormed out of the club room.

Everyone sighed. Inui and Fuji were right about Echizen distancing himself from them but the fact of the matter was because being with him put them in danger more so now than any other time. The only reason it was opposite from when they didn't know is because Echizen was probably claiming them so a point; they were his close friends who didn't need to know anything and that was his way of saying back off. Now that they know and are involved it makes them greater targets for getting attacked just like Echizen. Backing out of everything wouldn't make it any less frightening either. The only thing they could really do was stick with him until everything was over or some external factor caused them to leave.

The regulars gathered their things and all headed outside. Strangely enough they weren't met with their protection posse that they were slowing becoming used to. Instead as they rounded the corner they were met once again by Kikumaru.

"Didn't you go to class?" The group watched as he stood there; his lower lip quivering slightly and his whole body trembling.

"Sorry boys. No classes for you today." Bei came out with a pistol pointed at Kikumaru's head. "Although I don't know anyone who actually enjoys school so you're welcome." Everyone froze. "You're going to come with us for a while." His clan members came out and surrounded them. "We've already taken care of everything. You won't be missed."

They had no options; they had to go. They all started walking like it was nothing even though they were terrified beyond belief. Kikumaru was still with Bei and they lead the group passed their knocked out protectors to the front of the school where a rather large car was waiting for them. They all piled in with Bei in the front passenger seat and one other person to drive. As they drove off they all noticed the windows were tinted and made them very difficult to see out of.

They drove for about an hour then finally arrived at their destination. Like Echizen's it was a warehouse but larger and multistoried. They were ushered out of the car and into the building where they got jeered at by everyone they passed. Aside from the fact that it was big it was pretty much the same building as the other. They were led into the back and down stairs then placed in a rather large, empty room with no windows and one way in and out.

"I consider myself a civil man." Bei started. "Answer my questions and do as you're told and you won't be harmed. Simple as that. Make me angry or say something out of turn and I may not turn out to be as civil as I say."

"When did it start, before you kidnapped us or after you let us go?" Momo scoffed.

Bei watched Momo. "Don't test your luck. You should be grateful that I kept you alive this long."

"If you wanted to kill us you would've done so already." The regulars were telling Momo to shut up. "The fact of the matter is you need us to get to Echizen. You have no choice but to keep us alive."

Bei walked in front of Momo then backhanded him. "You're like him. You don't think about the consequences. I may not be able to kill you but that doesn't mean we can't do anything to pass the time until he comes or even _if_ he comes. You're lackeys now. You're expendable." He walked over to Kikumaru. "Call him."

"N-Nani?" Kikumaru stuttered.

"Are you going deaf?" He got in his face. "_Call him._"

Kikumaru took out his phone and dialed Echizen and was happy that he basically picked up on the first few rings.

"_Moshi moshi?" _There was something about Echizen's voice that he could really pin point but all he could think about was telling him they had been captured.

"Ochibi!" He shouted into the phone. "Ochibi you gotta help us! We-" The phone was taken from his hand before he could say anything.

"Echizen Ryoma." Bei's voice then rang into it in a way too happy manner. "We visited your father. I must say he is difficult to get along with at times. I can't say the same for your teammates though. They've all been cooperative so far. I'll give you two options: you can hand over leadership of that pathetic clan of yours, or I'll start killing everyone you've ever known and you get to live knowing it was your fault they died. Either way I win. I told you to remember something last time we met. What is my name?"

He was met with silence and it was a thing he didn't like. "It would be in your friend's interest if you answered me. I don't like to repeat myself." His voice was filled with malice. "What is my name?"

"_Bei Jinzhou."_ He heard Echizen barely whisper into the phone.

"Know your place. In a week's time. I look forward to seeing you." He hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Take theirs too. We don't want anyone to make an unnecessary calls that could wind up getting someone hurt now do we?" The regulars all took out their phones and gave them to one of his members. "You're coming with us." He pointed to Momo.

"I _already_ came with you." Momo said. "Hence why we're here in the first place."

"Momo maybe it would be a good idea to _not_ piss off the angry man with the gun." Kawamura whispered.

Bei scoffed and had one of his men grab Momo and accompany him from that room into another. He knew for one thing that he wasn't going to make Momo's stay there pleasant.

* * *

"You guys sure took your time." Yukio said as Ryoma, Ryoga, and Romeo walked back into the building. "I didn't expect you to be more than an hour at most."

"Did you have another fight with Nanjiro-sama?" A clan member yelled.

"He never visits anymore." One whined.

Echizen, who was holding Karupin, gripped him tighter. Normally he would have some sort of comeback because these were the things that were normally said when he went home and took longer to get back then what was said. He remained indifferent to the voices around him and walked through the base to his room. Ryoga was also quiet but he knew he had to tell everyone what happened but the words wouldn't come out.

Romeo placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an expression saying he should just go to his brother and he would handle everything. Ryoga gave him an apologetic nod then went to the same room Echizen did. Romeo went to Yukio and Josiah and told them to get everyone in the room. They were a bit confused as to why but did it nonetheless. He also questioned where Lyon and Tanaka where and got an answer of them meeting with the other clan leaders and giving them details about where the Eagle's base was. He really wished they were there. He didn't want to have to repeat himself.

Once everyone was gathered he began speaking. "As you all know, a few days ago Ryoma was attacked by the leader of the Eagles and much to our excitement we were able to locate their headquarters." Everyone cheered. "I know we said we would wait on an assault but we're leaving tomorrow. Everyone will need to be prepared for what will be in store." The room was filled with confused murmurs. "Before you ask why, while we were at the house we received a phone call. The Eagles have captured Ryoma's teammates and-" He paused for a second and took in a shaky breath. "We found Nanjiro-sama brutally murder in his bedroom." Everyone was silent at that. "We don't know what happened but there was no sign of a break in."

A murmur went through the crowd. There was no way anyone would be able to take down Nanjiro, especially in his own home. They were prepared if something like that happened. The Echizen family would run drills, both planned and not, where clan members would attempt to break into the house and kill them. There was only once where they managed to infiltrate it but that was due to an old family friend that had visited.

"We had to inform the police and that's why we were late." Romeo continued. "Unlike the other times where we've had to deal with death, Nanjiro-sama was a world known tennis player so his death couldn't go unnoticed. They know that this was a mafia related death but we asked them to keep quiet about it. They're going to say it was a break-in that went wrong and let us handle everything. Under no circumstances are you to engage anyone from their clan until orders are given tomorrow."

The crowd of clan members silently started talking among themselves and disbanding. Romeo sat down felling dejected. Nanjiro was a father not just to Ryoga and Echizen but basically to everyone there. Yukio and Josiah walked over to him with both astonished and crestfallen faces.

"Ryoma wants to inform the other clan head about it so they can help with our assault." Romeo stated quietly. "But I don't think he'll want to talk to anyone other than Ryoga for a while."

"Lyon and Tanaka are out going from clan to clan." Josiah said. "We could call them and give them the information to pass along."

"When did they leave? No doubt they're almost finished with everything."

"About an hour or so after you guys did." Yukio replied. "There's still plenty of daylight left and calling them would prove to be our best option." Yukio looked at his brother. It was hard enough for him to tell everyone of Nanjiro's death once. "We'll call them for you. Why don't you work on our blueprint for tomorrow?"

Romeo nodded and slowly walked into another room while Yukio took out his phone and called Tanaka.

* * *

Echizen was sitting on the side of his bed with a lite stream of tears going down his cheeks and Karupin in his lap. He doesn't remember crying when his mother died. Maybe it was because he couldn't. He never took must interest in the mafia life other than the normal things to expect. He visited with the clan every now and again but before he took over there really wasn't any interaction. His mother's death was abrupt then he was suddenly thrown into a new life. He didn't have time to grieve with his mother but now that his father had also been killed it was over-whelming.

He sat on the bed still cuddling Karupin while Ryoga set his things down which was more than they had originally planned seeing as his house was now a crime scene and he wouldn't be able to stay there for a while. "Chibisuke-" He wanted to comfort his brother but was at a loss for words. "How are your wounds? Do you need anything?"

Echizen shook his head. "I'm fine."

His tone made Ryoga's heart drop. "If you want put the assault to a later day, no one will think less of you. It doesn't have to be tomorrow."

"Yes it does." Echizen wiped the tears from his face. "He has the team and I'm not going to wait to see what he's going to do with them." He let out an exhausted sigh. "He's already killed two of my family members and I don't want there to be any more. I don't want any more blood spilled."

"I know you're trying to be strong about this but the fact of the matter is you don't have to be." Ryoga sat next to him. "Bottling up your emotions had repercussions. I know you're supposed to be a strong leader for everything; grieving won't make you look weak. It's a display of emotions people are too afraid to show. You need to let everything out that you've been holding since Kaa-san's death."

"It's not that-" He wanted to. He wanted to cry until everything was out of his system.

Ryoga wrapped an arm around him. "It's alright. We'll get your friends out of this and settle the score we have. Everything will turn out." Echizen turned and hugged his brother, fresh tears going down his face. Ryoga hugged him tighter. He was going to make them pay for what they had done.

* * *

Tanaka drew in an exhausted breath. "This wasn't supposed to take so long. We were just supposed to drop by with the map, explain a bit then leave." Of course he was referring to the visits they had paid to two of their three allies. Seeing as Kazu had a similar personality to Nanjiro, when they arrived at the base and very similar to their own group the day before, they were celebrating. They didn't know what exactly but it made it more difficult to explain why they were there even though they had informed them they would be dropping by.

Riku on the other hand, being a man of business, didn't let them leave until he knew every little detail about what had happened since he first attack at school and every event leading up to finding their hideout. They were now heading over to Atobe's hideout to tell him the details. They were hoping that since he had an arrogant air about him he would want the shortest version and they would be able to leave rather quickly. When they arrived not to their surprise, instead of a warehouse or a large out of the way building like practically all the other clans had, he of course had a mansion.

"This guy…" Lyon huffed. Echizen had informed everyone about his so called relationship with Atobe and about how he thought he was a god and he was more conceited than himself and it provided a major overview about what they could expect but from the recent encounter at the tennis court they thought that Echizen had blown it a little out of proportion. As they approached the doors, Tanaka's phone rang.

"It's Yukio." He stared at it. "Go ahead. I'll be in after we're done." Lyon sweat dropped. He didn't want to talk to Atobe alone. Nonetheless he banged on the door and was met with a member who proceeded to ask him all sorts of questions before letting them in. Tanaka stifled a laugh and silently thanked Yukio for the call. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Tanaka."_ There was something about hi tone he didn't like. _"Where are you two right now?"_

"We just arrived at Atobe's. Lyon is trying to get us in now. Is something wrong?" The line was silent for a second. "Yukio?"

"_We've run into- problems."_

"Problems with what?" By this time Atobe himself was at the door with an annoyed look. "Yukio what's wrong?"

"Tanaka come on." Lyon called to him as he walked into the mansion. He followed Lyon inside and barely registered Atobe's offended tone seeing as he was ignored.

"_Taichou's team was captured."_ Tanaka stopped walking. _"And Nanjiro-sama is dead."_ Tanaka almost dropped the phone from shock. _"Romeo just informed everyone. Since you're with Atobe could you tell him? We're going to call the other the others to inform them and we will speak more tomorrow; we're going to attack. Try to get back here as quick as you can; we have a lot to discuss."_

"Yeah, alright." Tanaka shut the phone and shoved it in his pocket then scoffed. How could some low lives manage to kidnap a tennis team and kill Nanjiro?

"What's the hold up?" Atobe asked in an aggravated tone. Lyon also gave him a questioned look.

He crossed his arms and frowned. "Nanjiro-sama is dead." The questioning looks on the other's faces turned to ones of shock and confusion. "Taichou's team was also captured. We're leading an assault tomorrow."

"We have much to discuss." Atobe led the both of them into a separate room and told his members not to disturb them.

* * *

The next day was exactly how it was in the movies; gloomy, cold, and a chance of rain. Echizen thought it was kind of ironic because he told Momo that the life he led wasn't like in the movies but there it was; a cliché by nature or as Josiah said _'a perfect day to die'._ He sat outside while everyone inside was getting ready. He side was killing him and Ryoga even said he should stay there while everyone else did everything. Of course he wasn't going to stay put. It was something he needed to do.

The previous night he had excused himself from planning and told everyone he was going to try and get a good night's rest like everyone should have but in reality he had a few calls to make. Needless to say Atobe wasn't too happy to have his so called _beauty sleep_ interrupted and the fact that Echizen had his personal number but what he needed to say was important. He also called Riku and Kazu and explained his strategy to them but needless to say they were against it but through his stubbornness Echizen was able to get them to agree with it.

He didn't tell his own members his plan seeing as they would most certainly make him stay at the hideout. He didn't even tell the other leaders to keep it a secret from them but he made it very clear what he needed and how to explain it to their clan members and how to set everything up. He knew it wasn't a good idea per say but it was the only way he could think of ending the war that was most certainly going to continue if he didn't.

_A perfect day to die._ That was everything he didn't want; no more bloodshed, no more injuries, and for the life of him, no more death. He lost his mother and now his father. The thought of losing Ryoga or his teammates terrified him. He didn't know if he would be able to handle the deaths of his brother and closest friends or anyone in the clan for that matter. They were all his family and he would be damned if he saw them come to harm again.

A sigh escaped his lips; not one of stress or fatigue but that of determination. He was going to see it through to the end. He stretched his arms and ventured back inside to see just about all his clan members waiting for him with determined smirks and frowns alike. He couldn't help but smile, a real, genuine smile despite everything that had happened and what they were going into. He was glad he was leader of this clan.

"Minna." He picked up Karupin who had been roaming around and addressed everyone. "First off I want to thank all of you for doing this for me. It means a great deal to me." A series of _Anything for you Taichou_ and _Of course we'd do this for you_ was heard throughout the group. "The people we are attempting to save also mean a great deal to me as do all of you." _Not 'attempting' Taichou. We will get them back. _"I don't want to see any of you injured but casualties are inevitable in this line of work. I want everyone to use their heads while we're out there."

"As you all know, we're going to go to the Eagle's main headquarters to get back my teammates. The plan is simple: along with the Beavers, Lemurs, and Tanuki, we will secure a perimeter around the building. Our combined members will incapacitate the Eagles. I don't want there to be blood shed if you can help it but if in the case you need to, don't go for the kill; just something that will make them unable to perform. Once we've gotten our perimeter we'll venture inside and secure the building. All the members shall the break off and search for my teammates. All the groups will also be led by one of your upper clansmen being Ryoga, Lyon, Tanaka, Romeo, Yukio, and Josiah who will be able to communicate to each other via ear pieces along with the upper clansmen of the other clans as well."

"Where will you be in all of this Leader?" A member cried out.

"I will be dealing with Jinzhou." There it was, short and sweet and leaving no room for further questions. "If you find my teammates you are to notify everyone and head outside. You are also to take all of the Eagle's clan members with you, injured or not. We will not stoop to their level of killing simply because their views are different from our own. Try to keep the casualties to a minimum and watch each other's backs. It's time to show the Eagles how dangerous Ravens can be." A lurid cheer went through the group and echoed in the room. Everyone started to file out though the garage door and into the street.

"Some inspirational speech." Ryoga teased. "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much at one time."

"You on the other hand talk too much." Echizen teased back. He went into his room and placed Karupin inside and looked in a bag that was brought from his house and pulled out a pistol. It was a rather simple looking hand gun but it was powerful beyond belief to the point of if he held it wrong it could break his wrist. He tucked it away and went out of the room to join everyone in the street.

"Come back to us Taichou!"

"And bring your friends with you!" The few members that were going to remain at the base to watch it shouted at him.

"You can count on it." Echizen yelled back. He was one of the last ones out and the site before him left him awestruck; his group- his family all in front of him with cheeky smiles and determined grins. "Let's go get them."

* * *

Atobe's foot kept tapping impatiently as he and the other two leaders waited for Echizen's arrival. "Honestly, this is his team we're doing this for. Doesn't he at least have the decency to show up at the appointed time?"

"A calm composer would be best in this situation Atobe-san." Riku said. "Or did you forget that he is a young boy whose father was murdered in cold blood last night? Can you blame him for being a little bit late?"

Atobe scoffed. Of course he didn't forget. He wasn't actually angry at Echizen, just antsy about everything. There were three major clans already waiting nearby ready to make an assault. The size of the group could give them away in a second and he didn't want all the planning they did go to waste. If he had it his way they would've stormed it already and been done with it. The Eagles had also caused problems for each of them too.

"Do you think it was the right plan?" Kazu said suddenly. "Shouldn't we have decided on something else?"

"Of course we should have." Riku answered. "I still don't know Echizen-san that well. I trust him with this but we should've come up with something less hazardous."

"You can't get that gaki to change his mind for anything." Atobe cut in. "Especially something that involves the things he cares about."

"Damn that bastard for putting him through something like this again." Kazu spit out. "When I get my hands on him-"

"_When?_ Do you really think he would have set all of this up so _you_ could handle it? I know what the gaki has planned and it wasn't so you could get your hands on him." They all knew what Echizen was planning and didn't understand how his members could let him go through with it. "Where is he already?"

As if on cue their group was seen walking up the street. "And here I thought you were supposed to be the flashy one Atobe-san." Riku joked.

Atobe grinned. "No one can be flashier than Ore-sama."

As they came into view of the others Echizen couldn't help but laugh a bit. "It's a bit cliché isn't it?"

"What is?" Ryoga asked.

"All of this right now. Momo-sempai said this life was like the movies and I denied it but right now, the speech I gave, how we got here, what we're about to do; it exactly like the movies."

Ryoga grinned. "It is, isn't it?"

The smile on Echizen's face didn't fade as they got closer but seemed to grow. He could only imagine how they looked right now; a clan leader with the sub leaders leading basically the entire clan to battle. He thought it was ridiculous but he was proud and he could only imagine how annoyed Atobe was seeing that he was supposed to be the center of everything.

"Flashy enough entrance for you?" Riku grinned at him.

Echizen saw Atobe scoff. "If it annoyed the monkey king then it was fine." Atobe gave him an unamused glare. "Is everything ready?"

"We've been ready and yet you take your time like always." Atobe complained.

"We're ready to go on your signal." Kazu said.

Echizen took in the sight in front of them; the number of people was astounding and could easily fill a small stadium. The members from the clans seem to get along with everyone and had begun mixing and forming into the groups that they were assigned. He felt as he could trust these people with his life. "I want to thank you all for doing this for me. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You won't need to." Riku said. "We will always offer our support."

"What are you saying? You're practically family." Kazu offered a smile.

"Speak for yourself." Atobe mocked. "Gaki I'm expecting a proper match after this with no interruptions. We have a score to settle about me taking over for you."

Echizen smirked in response. "Let's end this."

* * *

The regulars were spaced out in the room. The previous day after Momo had been taken for questioning; one by one they all got taken for a few hours at a time. When it was finally over and they were returned to the room they noticed Momo still wasn't with them. After a bit longer the door opened and Momo was shoved in along with something to eat. No one touched the food because they were busy fussing over Momo; busted lip, swollen cheek, black eye forming. When asked about why he was injured when no one else had so much as a scratch, he said they didn't like the answers he gave; Echizen coming to get them, the clan going to be destroyed, and several other snarky answers that would piss them off.

They weren't bothered after that except to bring them water. They didn't know what to expect. It seemed like they were asked everything the previous day though he said something about a week. How would everyone not notice them being missing for a week? Bei never explained what he did to _take care_ of everything at the school and quite frankly they didn't know if they wanted to know.

When the door opened for the first time that day they all jumped. The person that came in didn't look any older than they did and they couldn't fathom how they could get their life caught up in this. They still didn't understand how Echizen became a part of it. The guy looked at everyone then pointed to Kaidou and told him to follow. Kaidou scoffed but followed nonetheless. He was led up stairs into a separate room.

"Kaidou-kun, you know why you're hear right?" The man asked.

"How could I if you never actually told us?" Kaidou bit back. "All you do is ask stupid questions you probably already know the answers too."

The man scratched his head. "You saw your friend right? Unless you want to look like him you should stop being a smart ass and answer our questions." Kaidou frowned. One question was asked and he answered it and he was getting yelled at for doing what he was told. "Do you know why Bei-sama gave that kid one week to hand over his clan? Seven people, seven days." He pulled out a pistol. "Personally I think Bei-sama is being a little too rash with this but it's the best way to get things done."

Kaidou tensed. What did that mean; seven people seven days? Were they planning on killing one of the each day until Echizen finally gave in and turned the clan over?

"Think about how devastated he'll be when he finds out that not only was his father murdered because of him but also his teammates were picked off one by one." His eyes widened. Echizen's father was… these people were demented. The man raised the gun to Kaidou's head. "Nothing personal."

That was it. That was how he was going to die, sitting in an interrogation room with a bullet wound to the head. Wouldn't that be an interesting story to tell his family? Time seemed to move slowly. Fear took over. It took him a few seconds to realize that the door flew open and two of them were no longer alone in the room. Two people bolted in and tackled the man with the gun and another standing in the doorway talking to him.

"Talk about perfect time. Are you alright Kaidou-kun?" Lyon asked as he stepped in the room. Kaidou silently nodded. "Some dramatic entrance. Where are the others?"

"T-They're downstairs somewhere." He stuttered. "A single room at the end of a hall."

"Get him out of here." Lyon ordered to another member. "We've located Kaidou-kun. The others are being held in the basement. Who's closest right now?" He spoke into the earpiece.

"_We're just about there."_ Yukio voiced back. _"Along with Tanaka's group we can probably find them."_

"How's everything going for you Bocchan?"

"_It's not every day we get to attack an enemy base."_ Echizen starkly replied. _"But all things considered I'll be glad once this is all over; might finally be able to walk down the street without having to look over your shoulder every few minutes. Be sure to tell me when you find them and once you do I want everyone out of the building, no exception."_

"_What about you Chibisuke?"_ Ryoga's voice cut over the transmission._ "Surely _you're _still going to be inside with that Bei bastard aren't you?"_

"_I'm going to take care of this so it'll be safe for everyone else. Just be sure to get everyone out of the building."_

"Ryoma." Romeo called to him. "This guy says he knows where Jinzhou is." He was holding a rival clan member.

Echizen went over to them. "Where is he?" This person was just a kid. Maybe a year or two older than him. He looked too scrappy to be involved with the mafia and the fact that he was basically crying when Echizen talked to him helped prove his point.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I t-thought it would just be like a club at school. I-I… please don't kill me."

"Who said anything about killing?" Echizen placed his hand on the guy's head. "If you wanted a school club then you should be in school. We're not going to hurt you but I need you to tell me; where is Bei Jinzhou?"

"H-He's on the top floor. He's usually the only one who goes up there."

Echizen nodded. "Take him outside and make sure everyone else is out too."

"Ryoma are you sure you want to meet him alone?"

"No I don't want to but I'm not going to let anyone die because of a problem I have." Echizen gave Romeo a small smile. "I'll be fine. Just make sure everyone is out and taken care of."

Romeo reluctantly nodded as he and the members of his group took the guy and headed back the way they came and Echizen started heading the opposite direction towards the stairs to meet Bei. "Ryoma- be sure to come back to us."

Echizen nodded and kept walking. He made it to the door that had stairs leading up and found it awfully eerie with how silent it was; no yelling from other rooms, crashing of things being knocked over, he wasn't even sure he heard the door shut behind him as he made his way up. He practically jumped when the earpiece went on and told everyone that the regulars were safe and being escorted from the building.

He sighed in relief. All he had to do was wait until he got the all clear that everyone was out of the building and he could deal with Bei. When he got to the next level ti was almost like he was in a whole other building. It was nothing like it was downstairs; there were holes in the walls and ceiling, debris all over the floor, hell it looked like if he stepped in the wrong place the floor would collapse. The thing that caught his eye was the reason he went up there; Bei was leaning against a wall looking completely uninterested that Echizen was there.

"Echizen Ryoma." His voice echoed around the broken room. "How nice of you to come personally. I know you can't be at your top performance unless you've some sort of magic that allowed that wound in your side to heal basically overnight. I can say that I wished we could be civil about all of this and chat like old friends."

"_You_ be civil? You killed my father and kidnapped my friends. What about that is civil?" Echizen's tone was calm but he was fuming.

"I will admit; killing your father wasn't in my plans, a spur of the moment type of things." Bei turned to face him. "Wouldn't you like to see him again? Your mother too? I can make it happen. Just one little pull of the trigger and you can be with them forever."

"You obviously don't know my family as much as you think. If you think I'd want to stay with them forever you're mistaken."

"There you go again with your smug attitude. You don't realize what kind of position you're in right now do you?"

Echizen scoffed. "Tch. I'm standing so I guess it would make it a vertical position right? Maybe you should go back to school."

Bei frowned and quickly pulled out a pistol and shot at Echizen, bullet grazing his neck. "Shut up. How can you possibly be the leader of one of if not _the_ most powerful group in Japan? You're just some dumb kid. You have no idea what you're doing. You haven't even finished school and you act all high and mighty just because your able boss people around."

Echizen pulled out his own gun. "You're right though, I am just a stupid kid who hasn't finished school, I don't have any idea what I'm doing but the difference between me and you is you're the one who bosses people around. The fact that I'm a child gives me reason to not understand what I'm doing or how this world works and that's why I ask for help on things. I don't act high and mighty because I can boss people around; I do it because I have to. They all look up to me. I didn't choose this life, I never wanted something like this and I would gladly give anything to return to what it used to be like but there is no way I am ever turning over this clan to some bastard like you. I will not let any of my comrades be influenced by you."

"There's that thing again, that nauseating feeling of trying to be heroic. You care for your members? You want them to have a good life and try to keep them out of trouble. Why did you let them join in the first place? Bringing them into your world where they could be killed at any second by a rival member. You're contradicting yourself kid. You say they're not expendable but you hold their lives in your hands and with one tiny mishap they could die and it would be your fault. What are you willing to sacrifice to get what you need?" He took a step towards him.

"_Chibisuke."_ Ryoga's voice boomed in his earpiece. _"Everyone's out and accounted for. The injured are currently being treated and Eagle clan members are being questioned. Your friends are alright. Hurry up and get out here so we can go home."_

Echizen smirked. "Alright." He took the earpiece out and let it drop to the floor. He also unloaded his gun and let it drop to. "_What am I willing to sacrifice to get what I need?"_ He pulled a small, black rectangular box out of his back pocket. "I would give my life to save my comrades and when it comes to it, that's just what I'll do." He flipped open the top to reveal a button. Bei reacted on instinct. He knew what that was and quickly pointed his gun at Echizen once more and fired. The bullet hit him in the opposite shoulder as the first gunshot wound but Echizen held onto the box. "If I have to go down, you're going to come with me." His smirked widened and he pressed the button.

* * *

"He's sure taking his time isn't he?" Kazu said as he and the other leaders were doing a head count of all their clan members.

"It's obvious he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt." Riku answered. "Can you blame him for being careful?"

"This was a stupid plan." Atobe ridiculed. "We should've never agreed to go through with it. Why did we agree to do this for him?"

"Atobe-san, are you saying that we shouldn't have come here to rescue his friends and that we in fact should have just left them here to be killed off for all we know?" Josiah asked in a snarky tone. "According to Kaidou-kun they were planning to kill a member each day they were there. I mean I know you're rival schools and all but I never thought-"

"That's _not _what I meant."

"Is everyone accounted for?" Ryoga came walking towards them. Reluctantly the three of them nodded. "Alright then." He went for his earpiece. "Chibisuke everyone's out and accounted for. The injured are currently being treated and Eagle clan members are being questioned. Your friends are alright. Hurry up and get out here so we can go home." The three of them stared in shock. "What is it?"

"He didn't tell you did he?" Riku asked in a wretched tone knowing what the answer was.

"Tell me what?" Ryoga's tone was one of fear and confusion.

Everything after that moment seemed to happen in slow motion. There were several loud booms and before anyone could figure out what was going on, the building started to collapse. Debris and dust went flying everywhere and most of the members were knocked to the ground from the force of the impact. After a few minutes of letting the dust settle, the building in front of them was nothing more than a pile of rubble. Members from all the clans, including the Eagles were helping each other up.

Ryoga stood wide eyed. "Why did you keep this a secret?" He turned to the other three. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us?!"

The three of them looked away, faces clearly showing signs of guilt. "We thought he would've told you."

"Do you honestly think we would be alright with this? Do you really think we would've let this happen if we knew about it?" Ryoga's voice was cracking at how loud he was yelling. "Do you really think- do you-" His rage filled voice trailed off as tears threatened to fall. He turned from scolding the three men in front of him and ran to the now destroyed building and started digging.

The regulars got the message and quickly joined Ryoga in the search as did their clan members as well. He couldn't be dead. There was no way Echizen could die. He was stupidly lucky whether it be in tennis or getting shot multiple times. But this was also something he couldn't escape from; it wasn't a gunshot or a tennis match. He was buried under a building. Maybe this was just the time his luck ran out.

"Don't do this to me." Ryoga kept muttering to himself. "Chibisuke don't do this to me. You're my only little brother. I need you to be alright. You're going to be fine."

"Ryoga-sama!" A clan member called to him. He went running, almost tripping on the uneven ground. Several other clan members were lifting a large slab of concrete and as Ryoga ducked down to peer underneath he saw Echizen's body. He quickly pulled him out as the members left the slab fall back down creating another small cloud of dust. No one said anything. They all watched quietly as Ryoga cradled the bloody and broken body of their leader. Tears started to fall from several people. No one could have survived that, not even him. Ryoga clutched his brother head in his arms and cried into his hair.

"I-If I had known-" Ryoga looked up. No way. There was no way. "I had a c-clan full of crybabies-" He looked down to see a trademark smirk. "I would have i-invested in a baby s-sitter." Clan members were laughing and crying and even scolding Echizen more scaring them so much.

Ryoga let out a sorrowful laugh. "You have more lives than that stupid cat of yours."

Echizen turned his head ever so slightly to see the regulars crying and sobbing among the members of everyone's clans and sighed in relief. "When threatened by a predator with a family to look after, a raven will go thought hell and back to make sure it's home and family stays safe." With help from Ryoga he managed to stand. "Even if it gets injured on the way." Ryoga smiled and wiped his tears away. "As long as I'm leader, The Raven's will never fall."

The cheer that erupted from everyone was enormous. So loud that if they had done it in the building it probably would've fallen without the help of the explosives. Echizen smiled as his teammates and clan members all surrounded him. He was overjoyed that everything was over and was looking forward to furthering his life as the leader of The Velvet Ravens.

* * *

**God. That was probably the stupidest ending I've ever written. I'm so sorry you had to read that. I'm a horrible person.**

**Well there it is. Nice long end chapter like always. I was debating cutting it up into two separate ones but I thought that if I do then I'll probably never write the second part of it and you'd all be waiting forever just like you did for this one.**

**Who saw that coming? **_**Really? Blow up the enemy base?**_** I'm very uncreative when it comes to these types of things. Yeah Bei is dead probably, Echizen panned to die too but then he's like a cat so he lives and blah blah blah. Use your imagination. And I know that the regulars weren't in the story that much. I kinda got caught up with everyone else. **_**Stop putting OCs everywhere.**_** Sorry.**

**Please forgive spelling and grammar and latenesss and stupidness and corniness and horribleness and stupid clichés and lateness and overall badness of the end of it.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! See ya next time!**


End file.
